


The light to your darkness.

by TastingRainbows



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Dark, Drugs, Innocent Harry, I’m bad at tagging sorry, Kidnapping, Killer Louis, Murder, Smut, Top Louis, evil louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingRainbows/pseuds/TastingRainbows
Summary: Harry’s an innocent baker who took a shortcut on the wrong day.Louis an evil drug dealer who thinks murder is fun.OrHarry gets kidnapped by Louis. They fall for each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dark so read at your own risk lol. If you like it and want more chapters leave kudos and comments. I could use the encouragement!!
> 
> xxx

Harry's late. He was supposed to be at work 20 minutes ago but he's just now running out of his front door into the warm air of May. Niall's definitely the one to blame because he kept harry up all night talking about the relationship problems he's currently going through with some girl. Harry, being the best friend that he is, listened to him vent for hours. It was around three in the morning when Niall finally hung up and Harry was able to get some sleep. He did set an alarm for 7 o’clock but he must’ve been too tired and slept through it considering it’s now 20 minutes after eight. Harry plans on killing Niall if he loses this job.

 

Harry has been working at the small bakery for almost a year now and has become very close to the owner, Mary. She absolutely adores him and treats him like a son so of course, she’s not going to fire him but Harry tends to overthink a lot.

 

The bakery is at least a 15 minute walk from Harry’s house so he plans on taking the alleyway to cut the time in half. He never takes the shortcut because it’s very sketchy and it freaks him out a bit, but today is an exception for the fact that he doesn’t want to be later than he already is. As Harry quickly makes his way down the street he says a short ‘Hello’ to his neighbors instead of making conversation like he usually would. There’s just no time.

 

Upon reaching the alley Harry stops and checks the surroundings before just entering. Yes, Harry may seem paranoid but he also seen a lot of TV shows and news reports of innocent people getting robbed or killed in these type of settings, so excuse him for not wanting that to happen to him as well. Harry’s able to see all the way down the alleyway and everything looks fine but what he can’t see is behind the tall building that blocks the path to the other street. He decides to take his chances because it’s broad daylight so what is the worst that can happen, right? Harry takes a deep breath and begins walking, each step faster than the other. There’s garbage everywhere and the smell is horrendous, the walls are covered in graffiti but Harry admits, some of the pieces are nicely done even though they’re done illegally. Soon enough he makes it to the end of the alley with no issues....Well that is until he turned behind the building.

 

Harry’s body completely froze. He couldn’t believe his eyes and he didn’t want to. Right in front of him a scruffy older man was getting punched repeatedly by a man who looked much younger and well dressed. Although he was much smaller he was doing serious damage to the older man’s face, there wasn’t a spot that wasn’t bruised or swollen. Behind the attacker was a taller raven haired man, casually watching the whole scene go down like it was normal and not even a bit crazy. Harry’s mind was telling him to run and get out of there but he was too stunned to do anything but stand there.

 

”I'm going to say this one last time. Where is my money?” The man asked in an emotionless tone as he took a step backward. He tilted his head slightly to the side almost like he was admiring what he just done. The grin that creeped up on his face showed he was doing exactly that.

 

”I just need a few more days. Please.” The man pleaded after spitting blood out of his mouth.

 

The smaller man laughed. ”Sadly for you, you don't have a couple days.” He pulled out a gun from the waistband of his jeans and aimed it at the older man's head. Harry gasped, loud enough for everyone to turn in his direction. 

 

”Grab him!” The man ordered, still aiming his gun.

 

Harry’s eyes went wide with fear as he forced his legs to run in the opposite direction. His trembling legs made it a couple feet down the alley before his arm was snatched by the raven-haired man. Harry's initial thought was to scream for help but before he could even open his mouth a gun was pressed to the side of his head.

 

”Scream and your head explodes.” The man threatened. Harry could practically feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest. ”You're going to stay fucking quiet and follow me back. You got it?” Harry quickly nodded.

 

Harry’s thoughts went haywire. He didn’t want to die, he’s only 19 and there were so many things he didn’t get to experience. His dreams of graduating college, exploring, falling in love are all down the drain now just because he was stupid enough to take this shortcut. He’s gotten himself in this situation and now there’s no way out of it. This is the end for him and that thought alone sent tears running down his face as he was directed back behind the building.

 

”More the merrier.” The smaller man shrugged before his evil gaze fell back on the older guy. ”Any last words?” He asked.

 

”Please d-” Was all the man got out before a bullet went straight through his skull. His lifeless body fell flat to the ground as a pool of blood started to form around him.

 

Harry’s legs went weak and he dropped to his knees. He just witnessed cold blooded murder, it made him nauseous.

 

”Now what am I going to do with you.” The man chirped as he made his way over to Harry and crouched down in front of him.

 

”Y-you killed h-him.” Harry cried out. “He’s d-dead.”

 

”I did.” The man smirked. He didn’t have one look of remorse on his face, there was only smug and satisfaction. Harry looked away. He couldn't look in the eyes of a murderer. 

 

”Look at me,” The man grabbed his chin. His eyes began to scan over Harry’s face like he was analyzing every tiny detail.

 

”Stop crying and stand up.” He said after a while. Harry ignored him.

 

”I said stand up!” He shouted as he yanked Harry by his hair to pull him to his feet. 

 

”Let me go. Let me g-go.” Harry whimpered. ”I won't tell anyone. Please just let me go.”

 

The man circled around him, this time scanning Harry’s figure. “Everyone says the same shit.” He chuckled, stopping in-front of Harry. ”I won't tell. I haven't seen anything. I'll give you money. It's always the same.” He mocked.

 

”Please. I promise. Just don't kill me plea-”

 

”Stop saying please!” The man shouted in his face. ”That shit doesn't work!”

 

Why would he even think a psychopath like this would just let him leave? It was useless to ask.

 

“What’s your name?” He sighed, tucking his gun back in his waistband.

 

”H-harry” He answered because ignoring him doesn't do any good.

 

”Well Harry, ” The man grinned, ”lucky for you I don't want to kill you.” 

 

”You d-don't?” Harry questioned, feeling slightly relieved but also confused. 

 

”No. You’re quite pretty.” He licked his lips as he leaned closer to Harry's ear. ”Which means you could be of great use to me.” The man whispered.

 

Harry felt chills go through his body. What could he possibly mean by that? The thought unsettled him.

 

”Louis, we have to go. Like now.” The raven haired boy interrupted. ”Liam texted, the police got a call and are on their way.” 

 

Louis? The murderers name is Louis. Harry knew he should remember that.

 

The man looked over his shoulder and nodded as he stepped away from Harry. ”Put him in the car while I finish this.” He gestured towards the dead body.

 

Finish what? He's already dead. Harry thought to himself but was then being pulled by the raven haired man once again. He was dragged all the way to a black Mercedes-Benz with tinted windows. Harry gawked at the expensive car. How could murderers have so much money? 

 

”Get in.” He ordered, opening the backseat door.

 

Harry shook his head because there is no way he's leaving with these two psychopaths. Maybe if he stalled long enough the cops would arrive.

 

”How about now?” He said pointing the gun at Harry’s leg. “Louis wants you alive but I’m sure he couldn’t care less if you could walk or not.” 

 

Harry huffed and entered the car. The man slammed the door and climbed into the driver seat.

 

”I swear I won't say anyth-” Harry started but got interrupted.

 

”Don’t speak to me.” The raven-haired man growled.

 

Harry lowered his head and only looked up when Louis entered the seat beside him.

 

”Drive. Now.” He ordered. And with that, the car sped off.

 

”What did you do to him?” Harry spitted out after a while.

 

Louis chuckled. ”Being nosey gets you in trouble. But if you have to know, I set his body on fire.”

 

”What! Why?” Harry gasped.

 

”So police can't identify him.” He shrugged.

 

These people had no type of humanity in their heart, Harry was disgusted. ”He has a family you know!” Harry stated.

 

”He's a drug addict. No one cares.”

 

”He's still a person, you monster!” Harry fumed making Louis groan in frustration.

 

Louis grabbed him by the side of his neck and pulled him closer. ”And you're quite brave talking to me like that. If you know what's good for you, you will shut the fuck up.” He hissed in a low voice. 

 

Harry kept quiet. He forced his way out of Louis hold and scooted away as far as he could go, wanting to be no where near that monster. Harry stared out the window but he could feel Louis gaze piercing the side of his face. He refused to look back.

 

The drive felt like hours and Harry wanted to ask where they were going but decided against it, knowing he probably won’t get a answer.

 

After another long while, trees was the only thing in sight. Harry started to get irritated and was about to speak up but Louis beat him to it.

 

“Pull over. There’s things in the trunk I need.” The raven haired boy nodded and stopped the car. Louis glanced over to Harry before getting out.

 

Harry was confused when Louis came back in this time with a black duffel bag. When he unzipped it Harry eyes widen with fear. The first thing he saw were ropes, they were probably going to tie him up and torture him.

 

“Don’t tie me up. I’ll listen to anything you say, just please don’t tie me up.” Harry begged.

 

“No one’s tying you up. But you are going to take a little nap.” Louis smirked, pulling out a bottle of chloroform and a rag.

 

“Louis please don’t, I didn’t do anything w-wrong.” Harry said frantically, shaking his head.

 

“Of course not, but we’re getting closer to our destination and you’re not allowed to see.” Louis said opening the bottle. “This takes a minute to kick in so just rela-“

 

“No!” Harry interrupted, smacking the bottle out of his hands.

 

Louis snapped as his face turned a fierce color and twisted his body to glare at Harry who gulped nervously.

 

“Are you really that stupid!?” He fumed. “Zayn, hold him down!” The raven haired boy nodded and got out the car, only to go around and open the door on Harry’s side.

 

“Don’t touch me, let me go!” Harry demanded as Zayn held him to the seat. Louis reached down and picked up the chloroform and cloth.

 

Harry mumbled helplessly for Louis to get off of him when Louis pressed the cloth to his face. His nose and mouth were covered by the thick cloth which made it harder to breathe through. Soon, his head went fuzzy, and his vision became blurred. His eyes became too heavy to blink open and finally they stayed shut.

 

****

 

It was not until hours later that Harry’s eyes fluttered open, his vision was semi-blurred but good enough for him to conclude that he was definitely not home. The pounding in his head began when he tried to think and remember where he was.

 

All of a sudden it came rushing back to him. The memories hit him like a truck, he was drugged and kidnapped by murderers. The pounding headache was the least of his worries, as fear took over his body. Harry felt like he couldn’t breathe, his heart rate was going too fast and he couldn’t keep up. He needed out of this place. Harry jumped out of the huge bed and went straight for the door only to find it locked.

 

“Let me out. I want to go home. Please let me go!” Harry screamed as he pounded on the tall wooden door.

 

Harry kept this on for what felt like half an hour and didn’t letup until he heard the lock on the door click. Harry backed up.

 

The raven haired man walked in. Harry then remembered Louis calling him Zayn. Names are important to learn because as soon as Harry finds a way out of this place he’s going straight to the police.

 

“Throwing a tantrum doesn’t get you what you want.” Zayn stated with a cold face.

 

“Well it got you to unlock the door so I say otherwise.” Harry responded angrily, crossing his arms. Zayn scowled.

 

“Yea, well let’s see how far that smart talk gets you in here,” Zayn said as he stepped closer to Harry, grabbing his arm. “You’re coming with me.” 

 

“No I’m not.” Harry yanked his arm back making Zayn groan in annoyance.

 

“Listen kid, you either walk with me or I toss you over my shoulder like a child.” Zayn warned as he grabbed Harry’s arm again.

 

“I said no.” Harry hissed, yanking his arm back once again. Zayn glared at him before going through with his threat, picking Harry up.

 

“Put me down, you psycho.” Harry shrieked as he tried to fight his way out of Zayns hold.

 

Zayn didn’t seem the least bit fazed as Harry kicked and shouted down the long hallway. 

 

“Let me go!” Harry shouted one last time before Zayn tossed him on the ground.

 

Harry lifted his head and began to observe the room he was now in. It was huge, there were tall bookshelves along every wall. The only furniture in the was a gray couch and two matching armchairs that faced a long wooden desk which was centered in the middle of the room. Harry’s eyes widen upon seeing who was currently sitting at the desk. 

 

Louis. The man who murdered somebody. The man who drugged him. Harry was disgusted.

 

“He’s awake and a huge fucking pain if you ask me.” Zayn announced.

 

Louis chuckled as he stood up and walked to the front of his desk. His gaze landed on Harry and he smirked as his piercing blue eyes roamed over the boy. Harry gulped.

 

“Thank you, Zayn.” Louis said but kept his gaze on Harry who was still on the floor.

 

Zayn nodded once and left.

 

“You can stand up love.” Harry rolled his eyes at the pet name and slowly, stood up. How can he be so cheery after taking someone’s life?

 

“Sorry about Zayn, he has a bit of a temper when not being listened to.” Louis chuckled. “Not as worse as mine, of course, but a temper nonetheless.” He shrugged.

 

“Where am I?” Harry questioned.

 

“My home and now yours too, of course.” Harry violently shook his head.

 

“Oh but it is,” Louis chuckled, walking behind Harry. He leaned closer, his lips next to the boy’s ear. “You’re mine now.”

 

“No!” Harry shouted as he turned around and pushed Louis away with whatever strength he had in him, causing Louis to tumble backwards. Harry ran towards the door and pushed it open but was instantly grabbed by a huge muscular guy that towered over him. 

 

“No, you can’t keep me here. No!” Harry cried as he was dragged back into the room. Louis was now standing but giving Harry a furious look as the man handed him over.

 

“Sir, do you want me to stay and watch him?” The man asked.

 

“No.” Was all Louis said.

 

“But sir, he might try it a-“

 

“I said leave, Richard!” Louis shouted, giving Harry a death stare. The man nodded and quickly left.

 

They were alone once again, Louis was glaring at him. Harry was trying his best to hold back the tears that was forming in his eyes.

 

“You can’t do t-“

 

“Shut up.” Louis ordered as he stepped closer to Harry which caused Harry to step backwards. This went on until Harry was wedge between Louis and the wall. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you Harry, but my patience is very low. Try something like that one more time and you will get hurt.” Louis snarled lowly, making Harry visibly shake with fear.

 

“W-what do you w-want from m-me” Harry stuttered out.

 

“Go sit. I have a few questions.” He said pointing towards the couch. Harry lowered his head and walked over, Louis followed behind.

 

“So,” Louis started as he sat way too close to Harry. “How old are you?”

 

“I’m 19. How old are you?” Harry questioned back as he fiddled with his fingers, not looking at Louis.

 

“26, but I didn’t say you can question me, so don’t,” Harry nodded. “Do you have a boyfriend?” Louis proceeded.

 

“What makes you think I’m Gay?” Harry asked, finally looking up. Louis smirked.

 

“Let’s just say I’m good at reading people. Plus your nails are pink.” He laughed.

 

Harry turned a light shade of pink as he placed his hands under his thighs. He's usually not this embarrassed when someone points out his nails but Louis seemed to be mocking him.

 

”You don’t have to hide it. You could paint your nails the whole fucking rainbow, I couldn’t care less love.” He shrugged. “Now answer the question.”

 

“No I don’t have a boyfriend, but why does that even matter?” Louis grinned.

 

“It doesn’t, it just leads to my following question. Are you a virgin?” He asked blankly.

 

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Why was he being asked such personal questions? It's none of his business.

 

”You don't need to know that.” 

 

”Actually I do. Now answer the damn question, Harry.” Louis said, his tone getting louder.

 

Harry looked back down at his hands before speaking. ”Yes,” He answered, barely audible.

 

”Have you done anything sexual? Like sucking cock for instance.” 

 

Harry gasped, ”No, I haven't. Why are you asking me these things?”

 

”Well, it is the reason why I kept you alive and brought you here.”

 

”What?” Harry said, completely confused.

 

”I’ve never seen someone that looks like you. You’re kind of captivating to me, so I want you in every way possible, including intimately.” Louis explained, placing his hand on Harry’s inner thigh.

 

Harry’s breath hitched and his body became still. There's no way he's going to be intimate or do anything with this murderer. The thought makes him cringe with disgust and fear. Louis has to be out of his mind.

 

”I won't have sex with you.” Harry said, keeping his eyes anywhere but on Louis.

 

”Yes, you will Harry. It wasn't a question.” Louis said firmly, tightening his grip on Harry's thigh.

 

Harry shook his head and pushed Louis hand away as he got up from the couch. ”No.” He said backing away from Louis who’s now giving him the same angry glare from earlier.

 

Louis quickly got up from the couch and grabbed Harry by the throat. ”I told you I don't want to hurt you but it looks like I have to,” He said squeezing harder. ”Either you give me what I want or get a bullet between your eyes. Do you understand Harry?” Harry nodded as tears fell from his eyes. 

 

”Great.” Louis said, releasing his hold. Harry fell to the ground, gasping for air. His heart was racing and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save him. But no one would, no one was there. His eyes were burning because the tears just wouldn't stop at this point. His life was over.

 

”Get up and get out. Richard will show you back to your room. I'll see you at dinner.” Louis said as he walked back over to his desk.

 

Harry didn't reply, he had nothing to say to this monster. He eventually regained his breath and left, feeling powerless and weak.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis was intrigued. There’s not much that sparks interest in Louis eyes other than power. Power gives him the ability to live in luxury. The ability to be treated like a king. The ability to control and put fear in others lives. But the best thing of all, it gives him the ability to put a bullet in someone’s head. He couldn’t name anything more ideal than that.

 

However, the green-eyed boy he came across today fascinated him. Harry radiates so much innocence and happiness, his whole aura is just morally good. Louis wants to corrupt that aura. No, he needs to corrupt it because the satisfaction it would bring him would be absolutely sensational. Yet, Harry’s aura isn’t the only thing that drew Louis in, anyone with eyes can see the beauty Harry possesses. His sparkling green eyes, full pink lips, flawless skin, long curly hair, Louis knew he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t feel an attraction towards the boy. A sexual attraction, nothing more, Louis doesn’t do the whole relationship, falling in love thing. It’s just not for him, well not anymore after his last relationship which was 2 years ago. The guy he was dating cheated on him and let’s just say Louis didn’t take it very well considering the guy is now dead. 

 

Loyalty and trust are very important to Louis which is why he only keeps a small group of people nearby but the ones most important to him are Zayn and Liam. Zayn is his right-hand man. They’ve met each other in their teenage years and we’re best friends ever since. When Louis took over the drug business at the age 19, Zayn was right beside him without a second thought so if Louis said he loved anyone it would be him. Liam, on the other hand, is an FBI agent but also works undercover for Louis. He gives him all the inside information as well as keeping his name away from unwanted attention and clean from any unlawful activity. Louis hired him around 4 years ago when he found out Zayn and him were dating. Liam was head over heels for Zayn so of course, he agreed to work beside them, eventually, Louis and he became close as well.

 

Louis was currently sitting at his desk going over what just happened with Harry, it didn’t go as well as he wanted it to. Louis wished he didn’t have to threaten or hurt the boy for him to listen but he was stubborn so if that’s what it takes to break him then so be it. Eventually, Harry would become submissive and do as he is told because Louis always gets what he wants in the end, which is why he’s not a bit worried. 

 

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He looked up only to see a confused Zayn walking in.

 

“Where’s the boy?” Zayn said looking around the room. ”Don't tell me you killed him already.” He playfully accused.

 

Louis sighed, running his hand through his quiff. “No, I sent him back to his room. He’s a bit..erm-“

 

“Hardheaded” Zayn finished.

 

“Yea, that.” Louis chuckled. “I plan on going over the rules with him during dinner. Care to join?” He asked.

 

“I’ll have to take a rain check, I have plans with Liam. He’s here actually and wants to show you something.” Zayn informed.

 

“Alright bring him in.” Zayn nodded and walked out the door only to come back a second later with Liam.

 

“Liam!” Louis chirped as he got up from his seat to greet the boy. “You know I love a man in uniform.” He smirked, gesturing to Liam’s jacket and badge.

 

“I’m the only man you love in uniform.” Liam corrected.

 

“Well, you’re the only one that won’t take me to prison.” He shrugged, sitting back down. “Take a seat.” 

 

“So, what did you have to show me?” Louis questioned after Zayn and Liam was settled on the couch.

 

“Well, I found this in the alley earlier,” Liam said as he dug through his pockets, pulling out an iPhone. “Luckily the police are horrible at their job and went right past it, I was the first agent there so I found it instead.” He explained and handed it over to Louis.

 

“I told him it wasn’t yours but he wanted you to see it just in case,” Zayn added.

 

Louis took a good look at the phone but he didn’t recognize it at all. The phone was locked so he couldn’t get into it, the screen saver, however, had a picture of two women, one older than the other. Louis would’ve remembered if he saw them before because they were gorgeous and they kinda reminded him of....

 

“Harry. It’s Harry’s phone.” Louis blurted out. The resemblance between the women and Harry were crazy similar. Louis knew that they had to be related.

 

“Who’s Harry?” Liam asked with a confused look.

 

“A boy that ran into in us while I was getting ready to kill the crackhead.” Louis shrugged 

 

“There was only one body though” 

 

“That’s because he’s not dead, Liam.” Louis informed him. 

 

“You let a witness go free?” Liam questioned, looking utterly surprised.

 

“Not technically. He’s here.” Louis smirked. He’s smart when it comes to planning a kill so there are never any witnesses around but if there were he’s not dumb enough to let them just go free. Louis only got caught earlier because it wasn’t planned, he was driving around Holmes Chapel and seen the guy that owed him money for drugs so he chased him into the alley and did what he had to do.

 

“What? You kidnapped someone?!” Liam shouted, as he stood up.

 

“Me and Zayn.” He corrected. Liam looked at Zayn in disbelief.

 

“Hey! Don’t put me in it, it wasn’t my idea.” Zayn argued.

 

“This could get you caught Louis!” Liam said, turning his gaze back on him.

 

“Well, it’s your job to make damn sure that doesn’t happen now ain’t it!” Louis shouted back. Liam shook his head.

 

“Dead people can’t snitch Louis! I can easily frame someone else for your crime. But if this Harry boy escapes and describes you to the police there’s nothing I can say or do to cover up his accusation.” Liam ranted.

 

“He won’t escape.” Louis said blankly. He’s over this conversation and quite frankly, it shouldn’t even be a conversation. Louis going to do whatever he pleases, Liam works for him, not the other way around.

 

“Yea well you better hope not.” Liam said, grabbing Zayn’s hand and storming out the door.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, Liam will get over his little fit, he always does. He stood up and headed out of his office, it’s been a long day and he needs a hot shower. His bedroom is upstairs so he plans on moving Harry to one of the extra rooms up there as well, so that way anytime he wants the boy he doesn’t have to go as far.

 

****

 

As soon as the hot water hit him his body instantly relaxed. The shower calms his mind, most of his murders and drug transactions were planned in the shower considering it’s the only place he can freely think. But at the moment the only thing he could think about is Harry, he really wants Harry. He wants those beautiful pink lips around his cock as well as wanting to feel Harry clenching around him when he stretches him open. Just the thought of Harry screaming his name and begging for more because he can’t get enough drove Louis wild. He didn’t realize he was getting off to these thoughts until he felt the pleasuring heat tightening in is lower abdomen as he came down the drain. Louis let out a deep breath, he hasn't felt that much pleasure in a while. Yea, he has sex but the whores he pays for never satisfied him as much as that handjob just did. Or maybe it was the thought of Harry that satisfied him, either way, Louis felt great for the rest of his shower.

 

He threw on a pair of sweatpants and a basic black tee. Louis enjoys dressing down, it’s more comfortable but the only time he does is at night. During the day it’s all suits and ties but don’t get him wrong he enjoys that as well considering it makes him look and feel like he’s the one in control, which he is so why not look the part. 

 

Louis makes his way back down stairs and enters the kitchen. He sits down at the head of the table and calls on Richard who is already standing by the door.

 

“Richard, please go grab Harry for dinner.”

 

“Yes sir.” He nodded and walked out.

 

10 minutes. Louis been waiting for 10 freaking minutes. It shouldn’t take that long to get to the kitchen from Harry’s room, which is on the same floor. Louis mansion is big but not that damn big. He was getting irritated and right before he stood up to see what the problem was Richard and a very upset Harry walked in.

 

“I’m sorry sir, the boy was giving me hard time.” Richard said releasing his hold on Harry’s wrist.

 

“You can leave Richard.” Richard nods and exited.

 

Louis turns his gaze to Harry. He’s extremely irritated so if he yells at Harry like he wants to right now, he knows he won’t stop so he decides against it.

 

“Sit down Harry” Louis gestured to the seat next to him. Harry walked to the seat at the opposite end of the table instead.

 

“No!” Louis hollered before Harry sat down. “Sit here.” Pointing to the seat next to him once again. Harry huffed and walked over.

 

“How do you feel love?” Louis asked.

 

“As if you care about how I feel.” Harry scoffed. “Because if you did I wouldn’t be here now would I?” 

 

No he wouldn’t be here, he would be dead. Harry should be grateful that he’s here breathing instead of 6 feet under. Louis keeps it to himself though because at the moment he’s trying to play nice even if Harry’s making it difficult.

 

Clare, one of his cook slash housekeepers entered with trays of food which she put down on the table before leaving. It was lasagna.

 

“I hope you’re hungry.” Louis says changing the subject.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Yea well you’re going to eat anyways, even if I have to make you.” Louis grinned.

 

They ate in silence. Louis used to it considering Zayn’s usually out with Liam. No one else lives in the house other than his 3 housekeepers and Richard, his guard, and they’re not allowed to eat with him. It’s always just him but now it’s him and Harry, forever... or until he drives Louis mad to the point he kills him but hopefully, that doesn’t happen. Louis watched Harry as he ate, slowly like it was poisoned. He looked so fragile and scared, just they way Louis liked.

 

“So,” Louis says after they finished up. “I have rules for you.” He only has 3 simple but important rules. 

 

“Rules? You forced me here and now I got to follow rules?” Harry asked in disbelief.

 

“Yes” Louis answered. “And don’t fucking question everything I tell you.” Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“First rule is you’re allowed to roam around the house as long as you’re with me or a guard which you will receive tomorrow.” Louis stated.

 

“No, I don’t need someone following me around all day like a dog.” Harry argued, leaning back into his chair.

 

“It’s only until you prove to me that I can trust you.” Louis assured.

 

“You mean prove to you that I won’t run away from my kidnapper.”

 

“Well even if you got the chance there’s nothing around here for miles so you’ll be easy to find.” Louis shrugged. 

 

“But back to the rules,” He went on, “There will be people coming in and out of this place for business reasons. You’re not allowed to talk or go near any of them.” The people Louis does business with are ruthless and cruel. They drive off the fear of innocent people so Harry would look like gold in their eyes. Louis doesn’t want to have to kill off any of his alliances because that would mean less money but if anyone dares trying anything he wouldn’t think twice because Harry belongs to him only. It’s just easier if Harry stays out of view.

 

“Great so now you’re in control of who I can and cannot speak to.” Harry mumbled, crossing his arms.

 

“It’s for your safety love.” Louis said reaching to touch Harry’s arm. Harry pushed it away.

 

“No it’s not! You’re the one that’s bad for my safety, you freaking psycho!” Harry shouted.

 

Louis slammed his hand on the table. “Don’t speak to me like that.” Louis growled in a low dangerous tone. Harry backed down.

 

Louis sighed. This boy is getting on his last damn nerve. 

 

“Last rule,” He started. “You’re required to have sex with me as well as any other sexual activities I decide on.” Harry immediately put his head down and stayed quiet.

 

“Do you understand these rules, Harry?” Louis questioned.

 

Silence.

 

“Harry! Do. You. Understand?” Louis said louder.

 

“I-i can’t do that. P-please don’t make m-me.” Harry begged lowly, keeping his down. Louis shook his head.

 

“Do you recognize this?” Louis asked, taking the phone Liam gave him out of his pocket. Harry lifted his head slowly.

 

“W-where did you get t-that?” Harry stuttered out. Louis grinned because that basically confirms it’s Harry’s phone.

 

“A friend,” Louis hummed. “The two women on the screen, who are they?” 

 

Harry stayed silent.

 

“What’s the passcode?” If Harry’s not going to tell him who they are he’ll figure it out himself.

 

Silence. Again.

 

“If you don’t tell me I can always have someone hack it for me. But I suggest you give it to me so I don’t angry.” Louis warned.

 

“1-0-2-1. Please d-“

 

“Shut up.” Louis interrupted, putting the code in. It worked, great. The first thing he noticed was the shit ton of messages and missed calls, by the same 3 contacts.

 

“Apparently your Mum, Gemma, and Niall are worried sick about you.” Louis chuckled. “Your mum is a given but who are the other two?” Louis questioned.

 

“You really think I’m going to tell you that?” 

 

“No but I’ll find out.” Louis then searched through the messages, first Gemma’s. He didn’t have to scroll far because the soon as he clicked on it the first thing he saw was ‘Mum and I are very worried. Please call back.’

Which means that has to be his sister. Next he checked Niall’s messages. There wasn’t anything that suggested he was Harry’s brother but they texted a lot so maybe a friend. Perhaps a best friend?

 

“Gemma is your sister and Niall might just be a friend. Am I correct?” Louis smirked. The way Harry turned bright red shows Louis that he got it right. “And the two women on the screen are your mum and Gemma.” He grinned, noticing how tense Harry got.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Harry said, tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Because Harry! If you don’t give me what I want three not so lucky people are going to get a bullet in their head.” The tears rushed down Harry’s face.

 

“Please No. I’ll give you anything just don’t hurt them please Louis please.” Harry wailed, as tears rushed down his face. “I’ll have sex with you, I promise just don’t go after them please!” He begged hysterically.

 

“Alright.” Louis said. “You can go back to your room, Richard will meet you outside.” Harry nodded and left.

 

Louis grinned, feeling pleased with himself. Call him sadistic because honestly he didn’t care, he managed to crack a part of Harry, it felt great.

 

****

 

It’s been two hours since the talk with Harry, Louis has to remember to say thank you to Liam for the phone because it was a big help but maybe not considering he’s pissed off. Whatever. Louis ended up giving Richard the phone to destroy just in case anyone planned on tracking it, he does not need nor want to deal with that.

 

Thinking of Harry, Louis started to get horny. Instead of wanking off this time he decides to fix that problem with Harry.

 

As he unlocked the door to Harry’s room he noticed Harry was sleeping, it definitely didn’t stop him from turning on the lights and waking him up though.

 

“Get up love.” Louis said shaking him. Harry hummed. “Wake up.” Louis said a little louder.

 

Harry’s green eyes fluttered open but he suddenly jerked back upon seeing Louis.

 

“Woah calm down love.” Louis chuckled.

 

“W-what do you want?” Harry asked as he sat up in a fetal position.

 

Louis sat next to him. “I’m horny.” Louis said bluntly. Why not get to the point right?

 

“Oh.” Was all Harry responded as he turned a light shade of pink.

 

“Yea. I figured we could start off easy.” Louis really wanted to go all the way but since Harry’s a virgin and haven’t done anything sexual he has to show him the basics.

 

Harry nodded, keeping his eyes to the floor.

 

“Ok well kiss me first.” Louis said, turning his whole body towards Harry. Harry nodded and unwrapped himself, now sitting cross legged towards Louis.

 

Louis took the lead, knowing Harry wouldn’t. As Louis leaned closer he noticed Harry leaning backwards.

 

“Stop moving.” He murmured before leaning in again. As Louis got closer he could feel Harry’s shaky breath on his skin, it made him lean in faster. Then it happened, their lips met. 

 

Louis melted into Harry’s lips instantly, they were so soft almost pillow like. The taste of his moist lips had a narcotic effect on him, it sent wild thrills along his nerves, the sensation was something he didn't know he was capable of feeling. Gosh, it made him want more and more, the delicate touch wasn't enough for him. Louis pushed Harry flatly on his back as he climbed on top of him, pressing their bodies closer together. He hungrily pushes Harry’s mouth open, tongue pushing past his teeth into the warm moist opening of his mouth. He groaned deeply, low in his throat, and then he felt Harry’s hands pushing up on his chest trying to get him off but fuck, Harry tasted so good he couldn’t stop and didn’t want to so he grabbed Harry’s wrists and pinned them over his head. His now hard cock thrusted against Harry’s groin causing them both to moan, Louis took that as a sign to go further. He disconnected their lips only to begin placing wet kisses down Harry’s neck, sucking the skin at each spot and leaving tiny bruises on his milky skin. He must’ve been to caught up in the moment because when he looked up at Harry his eyes were shut tight as tears escaped down his face. He was crying.

 

“Whats wrong love?” Louis asked, releasing Harry’s wrist. He could swear he hear Harry moan, so what’s the problem?

 

“P-please s-stop.” Harry sobbed, keeping his eyes shut.

 

Louis sighed. He didn’t want to stop but the way Harry’s bawling his eyes out wasn’t a turn on for him. Fear? Yes but a full blown breakdown? No. Louis climbed off of Harry and sat at the edge of the bed.

 

“Harry why are yo-“ Louis stopped, as something caught his attention. Louis had to blink a couple times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. He wasn’t. Right above Harry’s groin area there was a wet spot, Harry came in his pants. Louis smirked, he made Harry feel great, great enough to cum untouched.

 

“You liked it didn’t you?” Louis smirked.

 

“I d-didn’t want i-it.” Harry shook his head.

 

“You still enjoyed it.” 

 

“No!” Harry shouted over his sobs. 

 

“Your dick says otherwise.” Louis doesn’t understand why he has to be so stubborn. There’s nothing wrong with being pleasured.

 

Harry stayed silent.

 

“Harry sit up and look at me.” Louis huffed. Harry shook his head. So fucking stubborn. Louis crawled back on the bed a straddle Harry. 

 

“Get off. Get off!” Harry shouted, pushing Louis chest. Louis grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed again, this time one on each side of his head.

 

“Harry listen to me!” He shouted dangerously close to Harry’s face. Harry’s glossy eyes glared back at Louis. Louis thought Harry looked even more gorgeous this close up. Even with his eyes wet from crying, tear stained cheeks and pink swollen lips, but you can blame that on Louis from sucking on them. Wow Louis really wanted to kiss him again, it’s intoxicating. What Louis wants Louis gets so he decides to smash his lips into Harry’s. It was a mistake because not even a second later he jerks away. Harry bit his lip, hard.

 

“What the fuck Harry” Louis shrieked.

 

“Please get off of me.” Harry begged.

 

“Not until you admit to liking it.” Louis knows he did but it would be more satisfying hearing it come from his mouth.

 

“No I didn’t want it.” Harry argued.

 

“You can still enjoy something if you didn’t want it.”

 

“No”

 

“Yes”

 

“No”

 

“Jesus Christ Harry just fucking say yes!” Louis shouted as loud as he could. Harry caved in on himself.

 

“Har-“

 

“What? Is is going to make you happy? Make you proud knowing you did this to me? Knowing that out of all people you’re the one that made me come? Is it going to satisfy you to know that the boy you kidnapped enjoyed the feeling of you kissing on them?” Harry ranted hysterically as he started crying his eyes out once again.

 

“Fuck Harry stop crying, it’s fine.” Louis said as he tried wiping the tears from Harry’s eyes.

 

“No it’s n-not! And stop touching me L-louis” Harry said, smacking his hand away. “Y-you don’t get t-to tell me it’s fine, your not t-the one that got off from a m-murderer pleasing you.” Harry said, as tears fell down his face.

 

“So you did like it” Louis smirked. 

 

“Please just get out!” Harry screamed in Louis face.

 

Louis got his answer so Honestly at this point he didn’t care. Harry confessing is the only thing he needed before climbing off of him and leaving. He was satisfied, very satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments!! Let me know if it was good or at least decent lol. Encouragement keeps me going. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILLER CHAPTER.
> 
> *Read bottom notes.*

__Harry’s been up for hours now, he couldn’t fall back to sleep after Louis left. Not after what happened between them. It was supposed to be just a simple kiss, Harry could do that, but no Louis went too far way too fast. Harry’s never been touched in that way so when Louis started kissing and grinding on him it sent his body over the edge with intense pleasure. He didn’t want to be pleasured by that murderer but it happened and it made him feel disgusting. He actually gave Louis what he wanted and even though it’s not his fault he couldn’t help but to hate himself for it, hate that his body reacted in a way that put so much satisfaction in Louis' eyes.

 

Harry knows it’s only going to get worse, it’s only been a day since he was kidnapped and Louis already took his pride away. It isn’t going to end unless he gets out of here, soon he hopes. As Harry stares up at the ceiling he thinks of his family. He’s really close to his mum and sister so he can only imagine the distress they’re going through not knowing where he is or what even happened to him. Harry doesn’t want them to be sad, they should smiling and laughing at his horrible jokes while they sit on the couch enjoying each other‘s company but instead he’s here, trapped in this huge mansion that belongs to a sadistic killer. He shouldn’t blame himself but he does, if he would’ve just listened to his gut feeling and not went down that alley he would be safe in the comfort of his own home.

 

A sudden three knocks on the door takes him out of his thoughts, Harry looked over to the digital clock on the side table and noticed it was a quarter past six in the morning. He sighed as a wave of drowsiness hit him, it was already morning and he did not have the energy nor courage to get up and face another day with Louis so he flipped over and placed the covers over his head, he needed sleep.

 

Another knock at the door ruined that plan. “I’m coming in.” A female voice came through the door followed by the click of the door being unlocked. Harry uncovered his face and sat up. A short older woman, probably mid 40s, came walking in. “Oh great, you’re awake.” She smiled, walking towards the bed. “These are for you,” she said handing over a pair of sweatpants and a white tee shirt. “Mr.Tomlinson wants you to get in the shower and meet him in the dining room for breakfast. All the essentials you may need are already in the bathroom.” Harry nodded.

 

“Thank you...”

 

“Judy. You can call me Judy.” She finished.

 

“Thank you, Judy.” She gave him a warm smile and exited the room.

 

Harry stared at the clothes in his lap, dreading the thought of having breakfast with Louis. If it was up to him, he would tell Louis to sod off and have breakfast by himself but he knows he doesn’t have a choice and even if he tried putting up a fight again they would just drag him to the dining room like a freaking toy. Harry huffed to himself as he got up and made his way to the bathroom, which was on the other side of the room.

 

He examined his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, he noticed the dark circles that formed under his eyes. This whole situation was taking a huge toll on him, he was mentally and physically exhausted. Examining even further, he gasped when noticing bruises going down his neck. Louis marked him, not once but four times. Harry ran his fingers over the slightly purple marks, they didn't necessarily hurt but they looked awful, he was disgusted. Harry doesn’t want to be treated like some sort of item or property, he was a person and he damn well doesn’t belong to Louis but clearly, Louis didn’t bother to care, which isn’t all that surprising because he is psychotic.

 

In the shower, Harry scrubbed every single part of his body at least three times, hoping it washes away Louis touches but the marks on his neck are going to be a constant reminder of last night, well at least until they fade away. 

 

Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He finger combed through his hair and kept it down so it would cover the marks because he doesn’t need Louis to see them and feel proud of what he did. 

 

After Harry was finished getting dressed he walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the door. Surprisingly, the door was already unlocked but what didn’t come to a surprise was Richard, standing right beside it. 

 

Richard scanned him up and down. ”Follow me.” He said sternly. Harry can sense the aggravation in his voice, probably still pissed about yesterday. Without looking to see if he was being followed, Richard wandered down the hall, Harry trailed behind.

 

Harry sat down at the end of the table. In his favor, there was no one in the room other than him and Richard who was watching him like a hawk. It was quite annoying being stared at, as if he was going to burn the whole place down, which didn’t actually sound like a bad idea but he definitely doesn’t have the guts to do it. One could dream though.

 

Minutes later the same women from last nights dinner entered the room, this time with only one plate of food, a full English breakfast.

 

“Mr.Tomlinson received a business call, he’ll join you whenever he’s finished.” She said smiling, as she placed the food in front of him. Harry didn’t care, he doesn’t want him to join at all.

 

“Thank you.” He smiled back. Everyone he met so far other than Richard seemed nice, why would they be working for someone so evil?

 

Harry wasn’t all that hungry but he ate as much as he could considering the nice lady took her time to make the food.

 

Halfway way through he was stuffed, if he ate anymore he would be sick.

 

The door abruptly swung opened, Harry to nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to find Louis in the doorway. “Good Morning, Harry,” Louis greeted as he strolled in, happily.

 

“Erm...morning.” Harry murmured back, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Seeing him made Harry feel ashamed all over again but Louis, on the other hand, seemed way too cheery, almost like nothing even happened the night before.

 

“Sorry I couldn’t join you, I received a call out of nowhere.” Harry shrugged his shoulders, he couldn’t care less. Louis looked offended.

 

“Don’t be rude, love. I don’t like that.” Louis sneered, making his way over. He tilted Harry’s chin up with his finger and quickly pressed his lips onto Harry’s.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Harry questioned, pulling away. Louis chuckled and sat in the seat next to him.

 

“What? Did you really think because of the stunt you pulled last night I wouldn’t do it again? Remember Harry, you’re mine. I can do whatever I please with you.” The older man grinned, folding his hands on the table.

 

“No. I’m not an o-object,” Harry stated.

 

“Do I have to remind you of your not so safe family?” Louis raised an eyebrow. Harry shook his head.

 

It’s not fair. Louis can’t just threaten his family to get whatever he wants. They’re innocent, they have nothing to do with this. It’s just wrong.

 

“Great!” Louis clapped once. “I plan on trying other things soon so no more of that crying shit. It ruins my mood. You understand?” Louis tilted his head to the side.

 

No Harry doesn’t understand. Why should Harry care if it ruins his mood or not? He’s not the one that’s being used as a personal sex toy now is he?

 

Harry nods though. If this is what he has to go through to keep his family safe then he’s going to do it, even if it breaks him.

 

“Nick is here, sir.” Richard interrupted.

 

“Just in time,” Louis grinned. “Send him in.” 

 

A taller and slightly older man walked through the doors. He was wearing a suit, almost like Richard’s. Harry then remembered Louis telling him he was going to receive a guard today but he really hoped this guy wasn’t it because being followed around wasn’t ideal for him.

 

“Hello, sir.” The guy greeted with a nod, arms crossed behind his back.

 

Louis stood up, pulling Harry with him. “Harry this is nick, the guard I assigned for you. Nick this is Harry.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Harry.” He said, holding a hand to shake.

 

Harry glanced at his hand but ignored it. “Hi” He responded dryly. Harry hates being rude but this whole guard thing is unnecessary.

 

Nick chuckled slightly and pulled his hand back. 

 

“Anyways,” Louis interfered. “As I told you before, you’re allowed to roam around as long as Nick is with you.”

 

“This is stupid” Harry stated, crossing his arms. 

 

“Frankly, I couldn’t care less.” Louis hissed back. “I’ll be gone for most of the day, don’t cause trouble because it won’t end well for you.” He warned before leaving the room.

 

****

 

Harry spent half of the day wandering around the house...with Nick right behind him, of course. The first floor was where the kitchen, dining room, living room, and Louis office were located, but those were the basics. The rooms that shocked Harry the most was the library, which probably owned every book that was ever made, it was huge. He also discovered a pool room, game room, and a gym. How the heck does Louis have so much money? That’s the question Harry would love to know.

 

The second floor was mostly just vacant bedrooms, but Harry still searched them. Well except for one, it was locked so it was probably Louis’. Harry was surprised his room wasn’t up there as well but he isn’t complaining, farther the better.

 

Now sitting on the long sectional sofa in the living room, Harry turns on the tv, he started scrolling through the channels and immediately stopped when seeing a picture of his face on the news with the caption: 

 

“ _Harry Edward Styles, age 19, missing and was last seen in the early morning of 5/19. If you have any information on Styles please call this number.”_

 

People were actually looking for him, he could possibly be saved. Harry was ecstatic but he also wanted to cry because this is really happening, he was living in a real life nightmare. So he did, he cried.

 

Harry felt a hand rubbing his back, he looked up and through his blurry tear filled eyes he was able to conclude it was Nick.

 

“Are you ok?” Nick asked, concern in his voice. 

 

“Does it look like I’m ok?” Why would he ask such a stupid question? Of course he’s not ok, he was trapped.

 

“No” Nick sighed before taking a seat next to Harry. “I shouldn’t be saying this but what Mr. Tomlinson is doing is completely wrong.” 

 

Harry wiped the tears off his face and stared at the man, searching for any sign of him lying, he didn’t find any. “So why are you? Saying it, I mean.”

 

Nick paused before he shrugged. “I don’t know. You just give off a kind vibe, this shouldn’t be happening to someone like you.”

 

“Why are you being so nice?” Harry was genuinely confused.

 

“Am I suppose to be a dick just because I work for one?” He chuckled.

 

“I guess not. No.” 

 

“Look, Harry,” Nick started, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I can promise you that I’m not a bad guy. My job is to watch you, which I will but if you want I can keep my distance. You won’t even notice I’m here.” He assured.

 

“Really? You would do that?”

 

“It’s the least I can do” He gave Harry’s shoulder a light squeeze.

 

“Thank you.” Harry gave him a small smile. Nick didn’t seem so bad, but Harry isn’t going to trust him that easily. He needs to prove himself.

 

The sound of footsteps and loud voices came from the hallway. Nick quickly got up and stood a couple of feet behind Harry as a group of men including Louis and Zayn walked past them in the direction of Louis office. Harry knows they must be here for ‘business’ purposes, and one of the rules is to stay away...so he will. 

 

Harry was a little confused on why Nick got up so quickly, Louis never said they couldn’t conversate with each other. They were going to be with each other quite a lot so it would kind of be weird if they actually didn’t talk to each other, but whatever, he isn’t going to question Nick about it. 

 

Not even 15 minutes later Zayn walked in, with the same mean expression on his face he had when Harry first met him. Harry wondered if Zayn was always upset or if he just didn’t know how to smile. Either way, it was very intimidating.

 

Harry watched as Zayn sat on the armchair across the room. He examined the raven-haired man as he scrolled through his phone, He had this dangerous look to him, not as much as Louis did, but dangerous nonetheless. From what Harry can see Zayn was covered in tattoos along with a piercing on the left side of his nose. He seemed like someone who would be closed off and not really sociable, but this was the second time he was with Louis and he also seems very comfortable in the house so Harry wondered if he was actually friends with Louis instead of just business partners. Zayn looked up from his phone and Harry turned his face to the floor.

 

“You’re staring” 

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“Do I look stupid?” 

 

Harry looked back at Zayn. “N-no, Sorry.” Zayn was now staring at him which made him want to curl into himself under the strong gaze, it was very uncomfortable. 

 

“Did Louis give you that?” Zayn questioned with an amused look. At first Harry was confused then he realized Zayn was staring at his neck. Harry turned red and quickly covered the marks with his hand.

 

“No need to hide it, I already saw it.” Zayn laughed. “Looks like you two are getting along quite well, huh?” He smirked.

 

“No,” Harry said firmly.

 

“Sure.” Zayn said, unconvinced and walked out without another word.

 

Harry stood from the couch and turned to Nick. “I’m going to the bathroom. You don’t need to follow, I won’t run off. I Promise.”

 

Nick stared at him like he was debating whether or not to let him go alone. It took him at least 10 seconds to respond. “Ok.” He nodded once and with that Harry made his way to the loo.

 

He just needed a breather. Upon reaching the bathroom Harry didn’t think twice before opening the closed door but instantly regretted it. “Oh! Sorry!” Harry yelped before immediately closing the door. Of course he had to walk in on someone, just his luck. He was utterly embarrassed and he may or may not have just seen a man’s penis. Harry was about to go back to the other room and forget about the bathroom altogether but before he could the man walked out.

 

He was around Harry’s height, maybe an inch taller but he was definitely more buff. The man had brown hair that was slicked back along with dark brown eyes that were currently boring into Harry’s, causing him to feel uncomfortable. The man licked his lips before speaking. “Usually people knock before entering a closed door, yea?” He smirked.

 

Harry turned a bright shade of pink and fiddled with his fingers. “I..uh yea..s-sorry I didn’t me-“

 

“Who are you?” The man questioned while taking a step closer, still keeping eye contact. Harry took a step back.

 

“Erm...Harry?” He said in a small voice, like it was a question. Harry wished he wasn't so damn intimidated by everyone he came across.

 

The man bit his lip, taking another step. “See you around....Harry.” The man said in a tone that sounded like a promise. Harry froze when feeling a hand glide over his hip as the man walked past him. When he was out of sight Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

Instead of going to the bathroom Harry went back to the living room where Nick was currently waiting for him. “See I told you I wasn’t going to run o-“ 

 

Harry didn’t get to finish his sentence because out of nowhere his wrist was harshly grabbed by an angry looking Louis.

 

“You never fucking listen, do you?!” Louis shouted in his face. Harry’s eyes widened with shock, he didn’t do anything wrong but the way Louis' vein is popping out the side of his neck says otherwise. 

 

“I-i didn’t do anything.” Harry defended. Apparently, that wasn’t the right answer because the hold on his wrist got tighter which caused him to whine out in pain.

 

“Y-you’re hurting me. Let g-go.” He demanded as he tried releasing his wrist out of Louis hold, he failed.

 

“Lenk told me about your little run in with him. I told you to stay away!”

 

“It wasn’t on purpose. I swear!” Harry whined, his wrist was aching. Louis scoffed and pushed Harry backwards causing him to tumble over his feet but luckily regaining his balance.

 

“Oh so let me guess, telling him your name was an accident too, right?” He fumed.

 

“I don’t see the big d-“

 

“Big deal?! You don’t see the big fucking deal? Alright, I’ll show you the big deal, Harry.” He said fiercely. 

 

Harry backed away as Louis marched towards him but the older man was faster, Louis grabbed his upper arm and pulled him towards the couch, pushing him flatly on his back. Before Harry could sit upright Louis straddled his upper body, he instantly became frightened, he had no idea what was about to happen but by the look in Louis' eyes, he knew it wasn’t good. He tried pushing him off but it was no use because Louis wouldn’t budge, he was stronger. Harry could swear his heart stopped as Louis unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock, if he didn’t know what was going to happen before he sure in hell does now. Louis was going to fuck his mouth. Harry frantically squirmed beneath him, trying to escape. “Louis please don’t! Please, Louis please.” He begged hysterically.

 

“Open your mouth Harry!” Louis ordered.

 

“No! Don’t do this, please. I’m s-sorry, please.” Tears started running down the side of his face.

 

“I swear to god Harry if you don’t open your mouth this instant I will kill off every single person you love!” He threatened, placing his cock on Harry’s bottom lip. Harry turned his way.

 

“I c-can’t Louis. Please..p-please.” He sobbed out. Louis forcibly turned his head back towards him and leaned down towards his ear.

 

“You got 5 seconds or I’m leaving right now and that’s a promise.” He whispered dangerously low. Did Harry even have a choice at this point? He loves his family so much, he would die for them. So he gave up, Louis won.

 

Harry nodded and opened his mouth, not a second later Louis cock was shoved down his throat. As the huge size slid deeper he began to choke around it but did that stop Louis? No, instead he started going balls deep as filthy moans escaped his mouth. Tears didn’t stop rolling down Harry’s cheek as he stared at the ceiling, letting the monster above him snap his hips faster and faster. Harry heard Louis groan deeply and suddenly warm liquid seeped down his throat. Louis inched his way out and fixed himself before hopping off. 

 

“When people like Lenk meet pretty boys like you, that’s what happens. That’s the big fucking deal, Harry.” 

 

Harry kept his gaze on the ceiling. He didn’t respond or even move. He was numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter so sorry if it was kind of boring...I swear the next chapters will be better!
> 
> Also sorry for the late update I’ve been stressing with final exams :(
> 
>  
> 
> Leave comments/kudos :)


	4. Chapter 4

Louis wasn’t much of a dealer, he was a supplier, running everything from the comfort of his own mansion. He acquired the goods and passed them onto his runners. His runners would spread throughout the city and bring him back any profit they made. Louis didn't need to get his hands dirty, he had plenty of contacts who would go wherever, do  whatever , just to stay on his good side. So yea, Louis didn't need to get his hands dirty, but he did, just because he liked it.

 

Louis was the kind of person who you didn't want to cross. When he gave you an instruction, you followed it. He asked you a question, you answered. He gave you what you needed, and  you repaid  him. 

 

Sometimes, he could be generous. He'd loan drugs to those who needed it, in exchange for a later payment. But sometimes, the debt would build and the repercussions would be terrible for that individual but fantastic for Louis.

 

In this case, that individual is currently Ryan. Louis been watching him from a distance, he practically stolen drugs out of Louis hands and had no intentions of repaying him, which made Louis  angry. Every fiber in Louis body ached for blood, Ryan needed to be dealt with. And by ‘dealt with’ Louis means death.

 

This uncontrollable desire to kill is what led him to Ryan’s apartment in the middle of the day. Timing didn’t matter to louis, he easily went unnoticed because he knew how to make himself disappear into a setting but if that didn’t work he had Liam to cover his tracks...so no big deal.

 

“You sure he’s here?” Zayn asked, taking his gun out of the holster. Louis did the same before responding.

 

“Positive” He smirked. Louis had people watching Ryan for weeks now, the sneaky bastard always found a way to stay hidden but after receiving an address from one of his so-called ‘spies’, Louis finally obtained the upper-hand.

 

Zayn nodded once and Louis proceeded to knock on the door in front of them. There was no answer. He knocked again, this time even louder and seconds later the door swung open.

 

“For fucks sake! What do y-“ The man stopped mid sentence when his eyes landed on a smirking Louis Tomlinson. Louis finally got him. Ryan tried slamming the door on him but before he got the chance Louis barged right in, grabbing the man by his neck while doing so. Zayn followed behind.

 

Ryan’s apartment was empty. Little to no furniture, no belongings. There was trash and empty take out boxes everywhere. Typical low life crackhead.

 

“Wow, aren’t I glad to see you.” Louis mused, pushing Ryan to the ground. “You’re quite clever for a crackhead, huh? Well... not to clever considering I found you.” He grinned, proudly.

 

“Why are-“

 

“Why am I here?” Louis interrupted, stepping forwards and approaching the man. “No no, don’t get up.” Louis said as Ryan started pushing himself up from the ground. “Wouldn’t want you to try anything and get yourself killed before we even got the chance to talk, now would we?” Louis smirked, crouching down in front of him.

 

Louis glared at the frightened man causing him to shake. “I will have what I owe you if you just give me another week or two. I swear on my life.” Ryan assured, struggling to keep eye contact. Louis was relishing in this moment. Upon seeing the fear he’s currently putting in this mans heart made him crave for bloodlust. It was just so satisfying.

 

“Frankly, your life means nothing to me.” Louis shrugged, waving his gun in the mans face. “You see, I gave you time...lots of time actually, but you spent it all on getting high.”

 

“I just need more time!” The man shouted before forcibly pushing Louis backwards, causing the gun to fall a couple feet away from him. Ryan quickly got to his feet but as soon as he turned towards the doorway a gunshot went off and he fell to his knees. Zayn shot him in the stomach.

 

“Fucking idiot.” Zayn said with an annoyed tone, picking Louis gun up and handing it back over. Louis grabbed it and stood up.

 

“You honestly can’t be that stupid to actually think you were going to get away.” Louis chuckled darkly as he stood above Ryan as he bled out. “I could just let you die slowly but I rather you die from my doing not my buddy Zayns.” He shrugged before aiming the gun at Ryan’s head. “Any last words?” 

 

“Y-you’re cr-“ Was all he got out before Louis pulled the trigger with a satisfied grin.

 

“Any reason why you always do that?” Zayn asked, walking towards Louis.

 

“What?” He questioned back before placing his gun in his waistband.

 

“The whole asking for last words then killing them before they finish thing.”

 

Louis flashed a serious gaze at Zayn but softened it when realizing he was doing so. “You caught that, huh?” He chuckled shortly, trying to ease the tension that he was only feeling. “It’s just something I like to do.”

 

“Erm...ok” Zayn replied. Louis could tell he wasn’t convinced but he knew Zayn wouldn’t question him on it.

 

As Louis started exiting the apartment Zayn grabbed his arm. “Thanks for you know k-“

 

Louis waved him off. “It wasn’t for you. It’s just not as satisfying if someone else kills my target.” He winked, causing Zayn to roll his eyes with a fond smile.

 

Finishing Ryan off was definitely for Zayn, well for himself too of course but, mostly for his best mate. Louis knows he doesn’t necessarily like getting blood on his hands but don’t get him wrong, Zayn wouldn’t think twice before killing someone if he really had to but if that’s not the case, he prefers not to. Zayn has morals and all that...which Louis doesn’t necessarily understand but then again he doesn’t necessarily mind it. Louis likes the killing part anyways.

 

****

 

It’s been a week since the incident with Harry happened. The boy has been ignoring him ever since and if Louis said he wasn’t at least a bit frustrated he would be lying to himself. Harry doesn’t even come out of his room and the only time he does is when he being forced to eat, which is the only time Louis gets to see him but then again, Harry ignores him at the table every time he tries to make conversation.

The first couple times Louis smacked him around but Harry would still stay silent as he cried so Louis gave up, it wasn’t working. He couldn’t just kill him either because he wants Harry, really wants him. He’s fucked.

 

“Is that Harry boy still pretending you don’t exist?” Zayn asked in a mockful manner. Clearly reading Louis thoughts.

 

“Yes.” Louis responded with a huff. He was getting quite annoyed, the only reason he brung Harry home was so he could fuck him senseless. When it comes to everyone else, Louis wouldn’t take the whole ignoring thing lightly. Yea, he could do much worse than smacking the boy, he could beat the shit out of Harry but that would just ruin the chances of him ever talking again and considering Louis doesn’t want that, he decides against it. But at this point he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold off from touching that beautiful boy, he’s craving him.

 

“You know you can actually try being...nice.” Zayn suggested. “Then he might actually not hate you.” He smirked at Louis before turning his view back on the road.

 

Louis gave him a displeased expression. “Nice?” Louis scoffed. “Being nice makes you weak. I’ll pass.” 

 

“You can always pretend. It might even get you on his good side.”

 

Pretend to be nice? Get on his good side? Zayn was really talking some shit, huh? People should be begging to get on Louis good side not the other way around. He isn’t an ass kisser and he’s definitely not going to start now just because the beautiful green eyed boy doesn’t like him..... but then again the whole nice act might actually help with getting Harry to do what he asks. It could work.

 

“I believe there’s a bakery down the road, stop there.” If Louis going to play nice, he’s going all the way.

 

“For what?” Zayn questioned, raising an eyebrow. Louis grinned.

 

“Pastries. What else?” Zayn shrugged and made his way to the bakery.

 

As Louis entered the bakery and short older woman greeted him instantly.

 

“Hello, welcome to ‘Just Sweets’ bakery. How are you?” She greeted happily.

 

“Peachy” Louis responded dryly. He doesn’t like overly happy people, they irk him.

 

“What can I get for you?” She asked kindly. Louis scanned the baked goods that were placed in the see through glass cabinet, he doesn’t know what Harry likes and doesn’t like so his best bet is to go with the original chocolate chip cookies because who doesn’t like chocolate chip cookies?

 

Louis looked backed up at the smiling woman. 

“I’ll take a half dozen chocolate chip cookies.” 

 

“Great choice, they just came out of the oven.” She assured before grabbing a box for the pastries.

 

Louis glanced the room as the old lady prepared his order. The place was empty and quiet, too quiet for Louis liking. The wall behind the counter hung a few photos, family photos, which Louis found weird but whatever, as he examined them one struck his attention immediately. Louis smirked. It was a picture of Harry hugging the overly happy old woman that was currently in front of him. What a coincidence.

 

“Here you go hun, that will be £6” Louis handed over the money.

 

“Is that your son?” He questioned as he gestured towards the picture of Harry. He knows it’s not but he needs to keep the conversation going. The lady glanced behind her and then back at Louis, this time with a fond smile. 

 

“No, he’s not.” She sighed “But he’s like family.” Louis nodded.

 

“Who’s like family?” A young, blonde haired boy questioned as he came through the front door.

 

“You’re late Niall.” The woman said, not sounding surprised.

 

Niall? That name definitely rung a bell. This day was full of coincidences.

 

“I know. I’m sorry Marge, I was up late making more posters.” Niall explained. “You didn’t answer my question though.” He chuckled as he threw on a apron and headed behind the counter.

 

“Oh, well this young man was asking about Harry and I said he was like family.” Niall gave her a confused look and then turned his gaze on Louis.

 

“Why are you asking about Harry?” He questioned in a defensive tone. 

 

Louis shrugged. “What’s it to you?”

 

“Because I’m his best mate and you’re a freaking stranger asking about someone you don’t even know. Mind your business pal.” Niall fumed.

 

Louis licked his lips and smirked. This Niall boy really had some gut, Louis liked that. He could have fun with this one. 

 

“Alright, alright, calm down love. Go to the back a prepare more cookies for me.” Marge ordered kindly. Niall nodded and gave Louis a strong glare before heading back.

 

“Sorry about that. Harry went missing about a week ago and everyone, especially Niall is still torn up about it.” She explained sadly.

 

“No worries. I should get going but tell the blonde boy I hope to see him around....to properly meet him of course.” Louis grinned before exiting.

 

****

 

“You’re coming out with us.” Zayn announced as he and Liam barge through the doors to his office.

 

“What if I say no?” Louis said as he closed his laptop. Liam and Zayn sat on the couch, practically on top of each other. Louis was intrigued by their relationship, Liam was a FBI agent while Zayn was a criminal, yet they’re in love. They’re like magnets, when Zayn moved Liam followed. When Zayn’s happy, Liam’s ecstatic. When Liam’s upset Zayn’s infuriated. Their love is crazy but it worked.

 

“You’re not allowed to say no. Zayn said the man you killed today was an important target so we have to celebrate.” Liam assured.

 

“Yea he was and if it wasn’t for Zayn sho-“ Zayn gave him the ‘Shut up and don’t say shit’ look so he didn’t finish that sentence. Liam didn’t like when Zayn got involved, no, he never said it out loud considering he can’t stop Zayn from going with Louis but the look on his face says it all. It’s just best not to mention Zayn’s part in the whole thing.

 

“Anyways,” Louis said changing the subject while Liam gave him a confused look. “Where are we going?” He asked.

 

“Trexx” Zayn beamed. ‘Trexx’ is a gay strip club that they would usually go to when celebrating so it really wasn’t a surprise. At first Louis was confused on why Liam and Zayn would go there considering they are in a relationship but they assured each other on their trust. Trexx is also the place where Louis would usually find his easy fucks so he definitely plans on finding one tonight.

 

****

 

As a spotlight fell on Noah, he swayed his hips seductively to the beat of the music. He was wearing nothing but a lace button up shirt and gold sparkly thongs. As he moved to the front of the stage he undid his shirt and threw it into to crowd, leaving himself in nothing but his tight thongs. Noah’s eyes fell on him and he winked at Louis, keeping eye contact as he twirled his ass in circles. Then he licked his lips, letting his tongue slide slowly on his bottom lip. Louis felt his member going hard as he watched the boy stroll to the other side of the stage, moving in a way that said he knew Louis was watching. Noah was Louis favorite stripper, every time he came here the boy didn’t disappoint. He knew what Louis liked and what turned him on so needless to say, Louis planning on taking him home, once again.

 

Noah bit down on his lip as he ran his hands up his torso and over is hard nipples. He squatted and rose up slowly, sticking his ass in the air for everyones pleasure. The men in the room went wild as they catcalled and threw money on the stage. Then the boy stepped down into the audience, as he smiled and flirted with the men he shook his ass in their faces but didn’t let them touch unless they were putting money in his thong.

 

The boy made his way over to Louis and straddled his legs, grinding his hips down on Louis hard erection.

 

“Welcome back sir. I missed you.” Noah whispered, brushing his lips lightly across Louis ear. Louis groaned and cupped the boys ass firmly with both hands. Noah moaned slightly but backed away.

 

“Meet me in the VIP room.” Noah smirked before he got back on stage to finish his dance.

 

Louis got up and walked to the bar where Zayn and Liam was currently sucking each other’s faces off. Louis coughed a couple times to get their attention, Liam looked up.

 

“You’re being a cock blocker Louis.” Liam complained as Zayn giggled like a girl with a school crush. Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“Fuck off. I’m leaving soon so do what you wish.” He informed before walking off, letting his two mates swallow each other again.

 

There was a light knock on the door as it opened, revealing a happy looking Noah. “How was the show sir?” He asked, batting his eyes innocently.

 

“I rather you not talk and use your mouth for other things.” He’s only here for one thing and that is Noah’s sinful mouth around his cock. The boy always tries to flirt his way into Louis heart but Louis couldn’t care less, he only sees Noah as an easy fuck, his favorite one but nonetheless an easy fuck. “Get on your knees.” Louis ordered. Noah nodded and practically ran over just to drop down between Louis’ legs. Louis loved how submissive he was.

 

Instead of doing what was intended Noah stared up at Louis with the biggest smile. Louis knows the boy is obsessed with him and he also knows that the boy will do anything he asks so right now he just wants his dick sucked. “Well it’s not going to suck itself now is it?” 

 

Noah snapped out of whatever trance he was in. “Oh. Yea, sorry sir.” He said as he unbuckled Louis pants and pulled out his semi hard cock. Noah licked his lips the ran his tongue up and down Louis cock before putting it into his mouth, deep throating it instantly. Louis let out a deep moan as Noah sucked and swirled his tongue around the tip, it was so filthy and good Louis couldn’t help himself but to grip the boy’s hair and thrust his hips forward, fucking deeply into his mouth. Noah pulled him in even harder so that Louis was basically going straight down his throat. Louis kept fucking his face as hard as he could and Noah never tried stopping him, even while he was gagging. Louis was on the edge but before he came Noah backed away.

 

“Cum on my face. Please sir.” Noah practically begged as he closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Fuck, he was such a whore and Louis loved it. He gave his cock a few tugs before coming all over the boys face. Noah gave him a satisfied smile as he wiped whatever cum that didn’t land on his tongue with his finger before sucking it off. “You taste great sir.”

 

“And you’re coming home with me so I can get a proper fuck.” Louis insisted as he fixed himself. Noah, of course, was excited.

 

****

 

Louis entered his house with Noah following behind like a happy puppy receiving a treat. As Louis walked past the living room he spotted Harry and Nick sitting on the couch, talking...almost like they were friends? Weird.

 

Louis coughed once, making them both look up at him. Nick instantly got up and stood a few steps behind Harry.

 

“Welcome home, sir.” Nick greeted. Instead of responding back Louis turned his gaze to Harry.

 

“How are you feeling love?” Louis asked, not forgetting about the whole nice act. Harry looked from Louis to Noah and then back at Louis, keeping silent as he got up and walked in the direction of his room, Nick following behind.

 

Louis huffed angrily and turned to the boy behind him. “Leave.” Louis ordered sternly. The smile on Noah’s face instantly disappeared.

 

“B-but yo-“

 

“I said fucking leave!” Louis shouted in his face while Noah looked damn ready to cry. Out of no where Richard came running to his side. “Escort him out.” Louis ordered before walking towards Harry’s room, ignoring Noah’s pleas.

 

“Harry went to bed sir.” Nick announced as Louis went for the door handle. Louis turned around and gave him a sharp look.

 

“Does it look like I fucking care?” Nick shook his head and stayed quiet. Without knocking Louis walked into the dark room, closing the door behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I ended it right there. I wanted the next scene to be long, too long to put in this chapter. 
> 
> And once again, exams are stressing me out so sorry my update schedule is bad. It will get better, I promise!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Leave kudos/comments :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. Sorry! To make up for it, I made this chapter twice as long :)

‘Play nice. Play nice. Play nice.’ Was all Louis repeated to himself as he turned on the bedroom light. He can’t let the anger get the best of him, this needs to work.

 

Harry wasn’t sleeping, he was already sat up in a fetal position with his head against the wall, displaying a blank expression. Louis took a deep breath and made his way over to the bed and sat a couple inches away from the boy. “Hi love” Louis said in the softest voice he can conjure. Harry didn’t reply. Instead he stared at the wall opposite from him, not even acknowledging Louis presence.

 

“How are you feeling?” Louis tried again but of course, Harry said nothing. Louis huffed to himself, he wants to punch Harry in throat and actually give him a reason not to talk but...that’s not really playing nice now is it? Louis turned his body towards him, now sitting right in front of Harry, causing the boy to look downwards. “I’m not leaving until you talk to me.” He assured. If Harry wants to be stubborn so can he, he’ll sit here all night if he has to because there is no way he’s leaving this room without a single word from the boy.

 

Harry was like a statue. He didn’t talk, didn’t move, didn’t do anything but kept his eyes on the blanket beneath him. Louis on the other hand, studied his face. Harry was so fucking beautiful, Louis just wanted to grab him and fuck his brains out. If Harry was this beautiful do absolutely nothing Louis could only imagine how good he looked while being pounded into, screaming from all the pleasure Louis would give him. The effect Harry had on him and his dick was insane, he was half hard thinking about it.

 

“Har-“

 

“How long do you plan on keeping me?” Harry blurted out, catching Louis off guard.

 

“What?”

 

“Here. How long do you plan on keeping me here?” Harry repeated. Louis was glad he finally spoke but that was a stupid question, the answer is forever of course.

 

“Love, you cant ever go back home.” Louis sighed. Why would he go through all of this just to let the boy go? It’s just not happening. “I want you. You’re mine.” Harry shook his head violently in disproval.

 

“No. I want to go home. Now.” He said sternly. Louis bit his tongue, trying his best to keep sane because this boy must be out of his mind if he thinks he can order Louis around. Nobody does...unless they have a death wish.

 

“You can’t love.” Louis said through gritted teeth.

 

“I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!” Harry shouted as he pushed on Louis chest. Louis lost it. He grabbed both of Harry’s wrist tightly, so tight is knuckles turned white.

 

“You’re. Going. To. Get. Hurt.” Louis said lowly but darkly, ignoring the boy’s whimpers. Louis glared at Harry for a good 5 seconds before letting his now bruised wrists free. As Harry snatched his arms back tears started to form in his eyes but they didn't drop. Louis ran his hand through his hair and took another deep breath, this boy is making it hard to actually keep sane.

 

“About the other day, I-“

 

“I-I don’t want t-to talk about I-it” Harry interrupted, not meeting Louis eyes. 

 

“But Har-“

 

“No.” Harry interrupted once again. Louis getting quite tired of that. “Please...I can’t.” Harry put his head down as if he was ashamed with himself. Louis couldn’t care less because it was Harry’s fault in the first place. If he would’ve just listened to the rules it wouldn’t have gone down that way, he needed to teach Harry a lesson. Lenk is one of Louis most ruthless business partners and fragile boys like Harry is what he preys on. Louis of course warned him not to but something told him Lenk wasn’t listening to not a damn word, he now has to keep watch on the bastard. 

 

Louis nodded as he looked around the room, he noticed the box of cookies he got from the bakery. He gave them to Judy to past them onto Harry a couple hours ago but they were still sealed, sitting on the dresser across the room. That act of kindness clearly didn’t work. Louis looked back at the boy who was already looking at him.

 

“They’re from ‘Just Sweets’ bakery.” Harry stated. Louis nodded.

 

“They are, yes.”

 

“I..erm work... I used to work there.” The boy bit his lip. Fuck, Louis wants to bite that lip.

 

“Have you?” He already knew the answer but if Harry’s willing to share that information maybe he’ll share more. Harry just nodded though, killing that thought.

 

“Can I go to bed now?” He asked almost unsure if he could. Louis only mission was to get him to talk again and now that he has there was nothing more he needed but then again, hearing him made Louis want to stay.

 

“Well I was hoping I can stay for a while and we can...talk.” Louis reached over and brushedthe back of his hand on Harry’s upper arm causing the boy to stiffen.

 

“I dont want to do anything” Harry blurted out. “Please...I can’t.. I-“

 

“That’s fine. We don’t have to do anything tonight. Promise.” Louis assured, offering a half but fake smile. He can wait, not long but he can wait.

 

“Not ever.” Harry murmured, barely audible but Louis heard it.

 

“You know I can’t do that love and you know the consequences” Harry didn’t respond this time.

 

“Look harry, how about we make some more rules, yea?” He’s most likely going to regret this. “You can start choosing the activities we do but I choose when and where we do it.” 

 

Harry looked confused. “W-what do you mean ‘where’?” Louis smirked.

 

“Well Harry, I like to be spontaneous.” He chuckled. “For example, if I get an urge in the middle of dinner we’re gonna do the activity you choose right then and there...whether you you drop down to your knees and suck me off or I bend you over the table and fuck you. But like I said you get to choose what we do.” He shrugged as Harry stared at him with a slack jaw.

 

“I-I don’t k-know. I’m not r-ready.” Louis can feel himself getting ready to lose his cool..again. The deal was a great bargain but leave it to Harry to disagree on everything.

 

“Harry I’m trying to be resonable with you. This is not just for my pleasure it’s for yours too.. Harry I want to make you feel good.” Which is true, Louis can work wonders and if he gets the chance he knows Harry will be begging to be touched.

 

“None of this is pleasuring to me”

 

“Because you’re not giving it a chance!” Louis hissed causing Harry to curl into himself. Louis huffed in annoyance, he was trying to be nice but Harry doesn’t make it easy. “Sorry.” He’s not but it made Harry look back up to him.

 

“I don’t want to have to keep bringing up your family but-“

 

“Please just leave them out of it” He said with pleading eyes. Threatening his family seems to work every time, Louis grateful for that but..well he really just wants Harry to be submissive naturally.

 

“As long as do what I say there’s no need to.” Louis just really needs him to listen.

 

“Ok”

 

“Ok?”

 

“I will do the deal,” Harry said but Louis can feel a ‘but’ coming along. “I just can’t do the sex thing...not yet at least, not for a while, ok?Please just give me that.” And there it was.

 

“I won’t wait forever, Harry.” He just can’t. Every moment he spent in this room so far he’s been holding back everything inside of him from pouncing on the beautiful boy. Harry nods slowly.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Louis at least needs that before he leaves.

 

“Louis-“

 

“I wasn’t asking.” He said sternly. “But from now on I will start telling you before I do it, ok?” Harry nodded. 

 

Louis placed a hand on the side of Harry’s cheek and feathered his soft lips with the pad of his thumb. “You’re so beautiful, Harry.” Ok...well that kind of slipped out of his mouth but it’s true, Louis felt lucky to own him.

 

He didn’t respond but Louis could feel the boy shaking beneath his touch. “Just a simple kiss love, nothing more. Promise.” Louis mentally groaned, he hated ‘simple’. Harry nodded so Louis leaned in.

 

Louis pressed his lips gently against Harry’s but it was like kissing a wall, Harry didn’t move his lips or anything. He just stayed put.

 

“You have to kiss me back for it to count love.” Louis whispered before leaning in again. He cupped the back of Harry’s neck and this time, he matched Louis movement and the taste of his lips sent shivers through his body, just like it did during their first kiss. 

 

Forgetting the promise and desperate to explore, Louis slid his tongue against Harry’s bottom lip as a way to ask for entry but the boy didn’t give in so he caught Harry’s bottom lip between his instead. Louis sucked on it but maybe a little to hard because he could hear Harry’s whimpers, he bit it once before releasing it.Louis opened his eyes and leaned away. Harry’s eyes were already open, his cheeks were a light shade of red and lips were pink and plump from Louis sucking on them. The sight made his dick twitch. 

 

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis groaned. “It wasn’t enough.” Harry pushed his hair behind his ear and ducked his head.

 

“Y-you promised we didn’t have to do anything t-tonight.” Harry said nervously. “And you p-promised it would be a s-simple k-kiss.”

 

“I know what I said Harry.” And he regrets it, this whole ‘nice’ shit is dumb. Louis clenched his fists and stood up. Without saying another word he left, slamming the door behind him. If he stayed in there for a second longer he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself.

 

****

 

“He’s returning tomorrow.” Harry heard Nick say from behind him. Harry turned from the bow window and faced him.

 

“Yea. I know.” Harry said as he pinched his bottom lip between his fingers. Nick took a a couple steps closer and placed a hand a little below Harry’s shoulder. 

 

“Are you worried?” He questioned, sincerely.

 

Louis been out of town for almost a week now, Harry doesn’t necessarily know for what but the house has been pretty quiet. Richard tagged along with Louis so it’s only been him and nick along with the few house keepers. It’s been great...well as good as it can get considering he’s trapped here. With him gone Harry doesn’t have to constantly worry about when Louis will demand sexual favors. Nothings happened between them ever since the ‘deal’ was made because thankfully, Louis had to leave town but, Harry knows his luck won’t last to long when he returns. At this point he figured Louis isn't going to kill him...hurt him? Maybe, but he can handle that.Sex scares him the most. It shouldn't because it's normal, everyone has sex but he's a bloody virgin for Christ sake and not to mention Louis is a freaking drug selling murderer! So yeah, sex with Louis scares him and so does losing his family, which is why he done with fighting and resisting Louis. He's going to fully comply. Lose his dignity.

 

Harry glanced at Nick’s hand and then at the floor. ”I don't know.” He shrugged. He does know, he's extremely anxious. Harry made his way to the sofa, causing Nick’s arm to drop. Bending his knees and wrapping his arms around them, Harry made himself as small as possible in the corner of the sofa, Nick watched him with a saddened look before taking the spot next to him.

 

“It’s ok to be scared Harry. Louis isn’t a nice person so who wouldn’t be.” He assured. “No need to put on a strong act, love.” Harry bit his lip and nodded.

 

Nick and him has grown closer over the past weeks, he's nothing like Harry expected. Nick actually seems to care and worry about him and it doesn’t seem pretend, it feels...genuine. Harry needed that or else he might’ve gone insane.

 

Nick is quite of an open book and tends to over share his private life with him but don’t get Harry wrong, he doesn’t mind, it keeps him distracted from reality. He’s learned about Nick’s family of five who he doesn’t see much considering they now live in the states. Four younger siblings(three sisters, one brother) and a mother who is currently unwell, his father is out of the picture. Nick supports them financially with the money he gets from working with Louis, which is one of the reasons he’s been working with him for the last four years, he gets paid well enough to provide and support them. Harry can understand that because he as well would do anything for his family. He also learned that Nick is gay but will “Leave dick for Beyoncé”, as he would put it. But in overall Harry was pleased to have someone here he didn't hate.

 

”Do you um- do you think I'll be stuck here forever?” That question must have caught him off guard because he seems to be wavering over the answer.

 

”I think you don't deserve to be stuck here forever.”

 

Harry furrowed his brows. ”That didn't answer my question.” Nick gave a sympathetic smile and stood up.

 

”I’ll find us some popcorn and we’ll have one last movie night before Louis comes back.”

 

His responses seemed a bit off, Harry feels that Nick does believe he’s going to be trapped here forever and that maybe he was just trying to protect his feelings by giving him a vague answer. It wouldn’t be the first time, a couple days ago Harry asked nick if Louis would kill him if he got bored of having him around, Nick replied with “Louis seems infatuated, he won’t get bored.”....which clearly didn’t answer the question. Harry can handle the truth....well he can try but still, he deserves answers, he needs to know what he’s up against.

 

The rest of the night they watched movies back to back, only comedies. Harry loves romance movies but it didn’t seem like the right time and especially not the right place to be thinking about love lives. He’s also not a big horror movie fan so that was certainly out of the question. When Harry’s just chilling out on the couch with someone he can actually stand, it’s able to take his mind off of Louis and the horrible things that could happen between them. They’ve been doing this every night since Louis been away but tomorrow it’s back to reality. Just thinking about it made shivers go down Harry’s spine.

 

****

 

When Harry wakes up the next morning, Nick isn’t outside of his door which is weird because he is always there to greet him in the morning, but whatever, Harry doesn’t think much of it as he makes his way to the library. That’s another activity Harry’s taken up since he’s been here, there isn’t quite much to do other than reading or watching tv. It’s pretty boring actually but reading isn’t too bad, Harry likes imagining the storyline as he reads along because once again, it takes him from his nightmarish reality and anything that can do that...he’s on board.

 

It’s pretty hard picking a book because the room is huge and there’s so many options to choose from so instead of going through all of them and trying to find the best one, he came up with a strategy to make things easier. First Harry picks a bookshelf, this time he picks the one in between the two large windows in the far back of the room. He then closes his eyes and scans over the books with his finger for ten seconds, whichever one he lands on, that’s the one he has to read. Harry ends up landing on the book ’Love is a Mix Tape’ and as he takes it to the lounge chair in front of the window he notices a black car pulling up towards the house. Harry groans to himself because he figures it's Louis but when he stares longer a strange man hops out the car instead. Harry squints his eyes and notices writing on the man's jacket....’FBI’. 

 

Harry widened his eyes and gasped, he's actually going to be saved. Someone found him and is going to take him home...home, that thought alone sent Harry running toward the front door and since Nick wasn't there, he couldn't be stopped. Harry unlocked the door and yanked it open before running down the driveway towards the agent. Harry basically jumped in the man's arms knocking the wind out of him.

 

”Woah! Woah....erm, who are you?” The man said, pulling Harry off of him. Harry looked up at him trying to blink away the tears in his eyes. This is really happening, he's saved.

 

”Harry, H-harry Styles. I'm so h-happy you found m-me.” Harry cried out. ”We h-have to g-go he's going t-to be back.” The man stared at him with so much confusion written across his face and then suddenly a couple seconds later a light bulb must have gone off because his eyes went wide and his mouth turned to an ’o’ shape.

 

”You're the boy he kidnapped. You're Harry.” Harry nodded. Shouldn't he already know who Harry was? Wasn't that the reason he was here in the first place, to save him? Those questions didn't really register in Harry's head because all he could really think about is the fact that Louis could show up any second and they need to leave now.

 

”We need to leave! Now, we need to leave, he's gonna be here any second please can we leave.” Harry said frantically as he pulled the agent’s arm towards the car, well that is until the man grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards the house. ”W-what are you d-doing? We need to l-leave.” Harry stuttered out.

 

”I'm sorry Harry, I really am but you can't leave.” What? This had to be some sick joke, right? Oh, but it wasn't because the agent pulled him inside as Harry screamed and begged for him to let go. The man brought him to the living room and pushed him on the couch. ”Do not move. Please.” of course Harry didn't listen because he was fast on his feet running towards the door, again. He wasn't quick enough because he was then being dragged back to the couch by his shirt. ”Please, Harry don't make this difficult.” The agent sighed.

 

”W-why are you doing this? Are you not taking me h-home?” Harry looked up to him with pleading eyes. The man ran his hand over his face and sighed again.

 

“No, I’m not. I can’t.” Harry’s heart skipped a beat with fear. This man works for the law, that’s his job.

 

“I don’t understand, you’re a cop.”

 

“FBI Agent.” The man corrected. “I also work for Louis.” Harry thought about running again but the man shook his head sternly, clearly reading Harry’s persona.

 

“You’re corrupt.” Harry spit out. How could someone work for the law to make the world a better place but then also work for a murderer. It’s wrong.

 

“Yeah, yeah. And someone is supposed to be watching you. Louis is so fucking lucky it was me outside, this could’ve went bad for everyone!” The man shouted as he paced back in forth in front of Harry. Before Harry could respond Nick came running in the room, right on cue.

 

“Harry! There you ar-“ His words fell flat as soon as his eyes landed on the agent who was glaring back at him.

 

“Nick, what the fuck!” He tossed his arms in the air. “You were supposed to be watching him...he got outside you fucking idiot!” Harry could see Nick nervously gulp. 

 

“I overslept, sorry it won’t happen again Liam, I swear.” Which was probably true considering him and nick stayed up late watching films. The man scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah well once Louis finds out, he’ll make sure off it. You’re fucking helpless, honestly.” 

 

For the next half hour or so no one talked...literally no one. Nick stood besides Harry as he bit his lip, probably thinking aboutwhat Louis was going to say to him when he gets back. Liam sat in the chair, opposite the couch, scrolling through his phone with a agitated expression. Harry stared at the floor as he constantly bounced his leg. He was very anxious, Liam is going to tell Louis what happened and louis might hurt him or force him into something again. No, no this wasn’t good. It shouldn’t have went down like this, Liam was supposed to save him and bring him home, not drag him back to Louis. Life is just unfair, why did this have to happen to him?

 

As soon as two familiar voices rung through the house Liam was up on his, greeting Louis and Zayn. Well Zayn more than Louis, Liam pulled him into a tight embrace and literally kissed every single part of his face. That definitely answered Harry's question on why Liam is corrupt. Louis cleared his throat, which got the attention back on him.

 

”Harry, how have you been my love?” Louis strolled towards him with the biggest grin, placing his arm around Harry's waist after he sat down.

 

”Erm..fine I guess.” Harry didn't look at him, Louis was going to get angry as soon as Liam snitches. And of course, right on time, Liam opens his mouth.

 

”Harry got outside today.” Louis snapped his head in liams direction, squeezing Harry’s waist tighter. “If Nick is the best guard you got mate then you're seriously fucked.” Liam finished. Louis glanced at Harry and then up to Nick, his eyes said murder. 

 

“You are in charge of watching him. That’s your only fucking job!” He fumed as he stood up, stepping dangerously close to Nick who knew better than to lose eye contact.

 

”Sir, I can expl-”

 

”I don't need you to fucking explain, I need you to do your damn job!” Louis shouted in his face as he jabbed him in the chest with his finger. ”You're so pathetic, I sh-”

 

”Stop!” Harry interrupted, surprising everyone around him including himself. Harry couldn't just sit there and watch Louis terrorize Nick. “Stop yelling at him, h-he doesn’t deserve you talking down on him. Please just stop, I’m the one that ran outside.” Louis backed away and hovered over Harry. Louis grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up.

 

“That will be the last time you interrupt me while I’m speaking, you got it?” Harry just blinked at him. “Why are you sticking up for him?”..... “Answer me!” Louis shouted when Harry didn’t respond.

 

Harry turned his eyes to Nick who was look back at him. “H-he’s nice and he’s my f-friend.” Harry then turned his eyes back on louis who was glaring at him with anger and...jealousy? Harry’s probably just seeing things. “And he didn’t do anything wrong.” Harry finished.

 

Louis dropped his hand from Harry’s chin. “Go to your room.” Louis said sternly. Harry quickly got up on his feet and left, Nick following behind after giving Louis a simple nod.

 

****

 

“You didn’t have to do that Harry and you shouldn’t have told him we were friends.” Nick sighed, sitting on the edge of Harry’s bed.

 

“He never said we couldn’t be friends.”

 

“Yeah but it’s a given. Trust me Harry, he wants you for himself. He might not even trust me as your guard now.”

 

“Well I refuse to have anyone else as my guard, I won’t let it happen.” Harry crossed his arms and laid back against the wall. If this is now Harry’s life he deserves to have some say in it.

 

Harry and Nick both turned their heads to the door as it opened, Louis entered with a grin that soon faltered upon seeing Nick.

 

“Leave.” Louis scowled. Nick nodded and quickly left, closing the door behind him. “Why is he in here...sitting on your bed?” Louis said through gritted teeth. “What have y’all done? Did you let him fucking touch you?” Louis accused, as he paced the room.

 

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Just because he came out and said they were friends doesn’t mean they do ‘stuff’ together. Harry would never. “What the heck...no.”

Louis stopped and turned to Harry.

 

”I should fire that fucker. Yea, that's exactly what I'm going to do.” Louis nodded to himself before reaching the door handle. Harry scattered off the bed and wedged himself between Louis and the door.

 

”No! You can't, please....nothing is going on between us. I swear.” Louis glanced Harry over then gave out a huff.

 

”Let's go for a walk in the garden.”

 

****

 

Fresh air and sunshineIt, it felt great. Maybe Louis would let him out in the garden more often since it was closed in with tall fences. The garden was laden with many flowers; roses, hibiscus, tulips, Daisies, and even the purple flowers that smell really good. In the middle of the garden there was a long wooden bench swing. It was peaceful, nothing like the house.

 

”Tell me about yourself love, I would love to know more about you.” Louis hummed as they walked down the gravel pathway.

 

”There's not much to tell.” Harry shrugged.

 

”Family, hobbies, aspirations...there has to be something.” He pressed.

 

The family Louis constantly threatens? The hobbies he can no longer participate in? The aspirations he won't be able to achieve in this hellhole? Yeah well those no longer exist so there's no point in talking about them.

 

”Nope, nothing.”

 

Louis chuckles. ”Alright, I get it, you don't want to tell me. I'll figure it out though, I always do.” He winked before he made his way to the bench swing. “Come, sit.” He chirped as he scooted over, leaving him a seat.

 

“I’m happy to be back, I wanted to see you.” Louis smiled, pushing a lose strand of hair out of Harry’s face and behind his ear. “I’m gonna kiss you.” He said before placing a soft peck on Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry always thought kissing was an act of intimacy so it was kind of strange Louis wanted to keep doing it considering they are no where near intimate, Harry can’t even stand him. Harry watched as Louis glanced between his lips and eyes, clearly contemplating about something. 

 

“Tonight, your room.” Louis said, breaking the silence. “You have from now until later to choose what we do.”

 

Oh, that, Harry figured it was coming but he didn’t mentally prepare himself but he’s no longer going to refuse,it’s what he has to do. There’s no other option. “Hand job. I um, I choose that.” Harry’s could feel himself turning red from embarrassment, this was all new to him.

 

Louis cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips. “It’s been a week and that’s all I get love?” 

 

“You said it was my choice and I choose that.” Louis nodded and Harry could see the regret in his face but surprisingly he’s being calm about it. That’s weird but Harry ain’t complaining. “Am I going to be stuck inside forever?” Harry asked because being outside felt more free, the house is kind of making him feel claustrophobic.

 

“You’re outside now”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

Louis sighed. “When I know I can trust you, I’ll take you places. No where near your old home though.”

 

‘Old home’... those words hit him hard.

 

Louis did the rest of the talking. He apparently has three other houses but let’s his family live in them. Harry wonders if they know about Louis’ ‘lifestyle’ or whatever you want to call it. Probably not because if it was the other way around and Harry found out his sister was a murderer he would have no communication with her, but then again maybe Louis family is just as crazy. Only god knows. Louis also ranted on about his friendship with Zayn and explained a little more on why Liam works for him. Harry also found out Louis is the so called ‘king’ of the drug business. That didn’t really come as a surprise considering the amount of money Louis seems to have but it definitely made Harry feel even more uneasy.

 

****

 

If you thought Harry was doing anything but having a panic attack right now you would be wrong. Louis is currently sitting in front of him, pants down, sporting a semi hard on. He’s never gave anyone a hand job before, why in the heck did he think he could handle this? It’s also giving him flashbacks from the day Louis....his second day there. 

 

“I said you can take your time love, but you’ve been staring at it for the past five minutes.” Louis said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

 

“S-sorry.” Harry puts a decent amount of lube in his hands and then wraps his fingers around Louis semi, making Louis’ breath hitch. 

 

“Tighter.” Harry complies and tightens his hold. “Ah, fuck Harry not that tight.” Louis hisses out, making Harry jerk away. This is all wrong, he can’t do this, it’s making him anxious.

 

“Ok, sorry.” Louis sighs. “Just.. just do to my dick, what you do to yours when you get yourself off, ok?” Harry nods, cheeks turning pink. This time when Harry grips Louis it’s not too loose nor too tight. Slowly but surely, Harry let his hand slide the length of Louis and then back down. Louis threw his head back and whined desperately as he grew harder. Harry twisted his wrist on every stroke making Louis clutch the sheets and moan even louder this time. “Oh fuck Harry, your hand feels so good on my cock.” Louis breathed out. Harry felt that go straight to his own groin. Harry, himself was becoming hard to louis filthy sounds, this wasn’t ok, it needs to end. He picked up his speed, stroking Louis pulsing cock faster, repeating this action multiple times until Louis became a quivering mess beneath him. “Shit Harry, I’m going to...I’m almost-“ was all Louis got out before cumming all over Harry’s hand.

 

Harry quickly stood up from the bed. “I um, I’m going to wash my erm...my hands” Harry croaked, pointing to the bathroom. Before he could take a step Louis grabbed his wrist.

 

“Let me return the favor love.” Louis insisted as he eyed Harry’s obvious bulge.

 

“No! I mean no, thank you I’m fine.” He assured before running into the bathroom, not giving Louis a chance to reply. Once again Harry felt disgusted with himself, not because of the handjob but because of the fact he got hard doing so. Why does Louis keep doing this to him? It's wrong and unfair. Harry stayed in the bathroom and thought about everything that disgusted him until his hard on went away.

 

When he entered back in the room, Louis was still there. ”You're still here?” Harry didn't mean it as a question but it came out as one. Louis grinned and walked towards him.

 

”The offer still stands Harry,” Harry shook his head. “Ok, well then I wanted to say goodnight.” Louis finished with a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips.

 

“Goodnight.” 

 

****

 

Ever since Louis got back a couple days ago he’s been oddly nice to him and Harry can’t figure out why. Louis been giving him gifts, such as clothes, jewelry, and even a radio to play music. It’s kind of weird, almost like he’s trying to buy his way into Harry’s good side but Harry can’t be bought. Louis clearly doesn’t get it. He also lets Harry go into the garden whenever he wants so he’s grateful for that. Harry likes it out there, it’s now the place he spends most of his time actually. 

 

Louis been trying to get to know him more but Harry refuses to tell him anything, he doesn’t deserve it but that definitely doesn’t stop him from trying. But sometimes he would already know certain facts about Harry’s life, like the names of Harry’s family members, what university he went to, and where his ‘old home’ is. That scared Harry the most but Louis promised he wouldn’t do anything as long as Harry keeps his part of the deal. The details in between those facts are what Louis is trying to figure out, Harry won’t let it happen.

 

“Harry?” Judy said, peeking her head around Harry’s door. 

 

“Yeah?” He smiled. Judy reminds him of his mom in a way, she’s very sweet but also very witty.

 

“Mr.Tomlinson wants you in his office.” Harry nodded and she gave him a soft smile before leaving.

 

When Harry walked through the office doors Louis was on his laptop but closed it immediately when spotting him.

 

“How are you babe?” Louis grinned. Babe? That’s new, Harry doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like any pet names Louis gives him.

 

“I’m fine.” Harry shrugged as he took a seat on the couch. 

 

“I’ve got you something.” Louis smirked as he stood up, grabbing the bag behind his desk. “You’ll like this one.” He assured handing it over to Harry. Great, another one of his gifts he doesn’t want, at this point Harry knows Louis isn’t ever going to give up. Harry reaches into the bag and pulls out a camera. A freaking camera that pro photographers use.

 

“I cannot accept this.” Harry shakes his head and puts it back into the bag. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and waved Harry off.

 

“Of course you can and you will.” Louis said sternly. That tone isn’t something you argued with so Harry doesn’t.

 

“Thank you.” Harry murmured.

 

“No problem, I figured you would like it. I did some digging and found out you were into photography, which I have to say, your work is incredible love.” Louis praised as he leaned on the front of his desk.

 

“How did y-“ Harry got cut off by the office doors being barged into. Zayn came marching in.

 

“Well look who it is.” He said when his eyes landed on Harry. Harry scooted to the far end of the couch when Zayn sat down because he kind of scares him. Zayn glanced at the gift bag then up to louis.

 

“He’s getting presents now? Must be a good fuck.” Zayn said dryly like it wasn’t the least bit offensive. Louis chuckled.

 

“Gosh, do y’all know anything besides ignorance?” Harry scoffed, causing zayn to give him a death stare.

 

“I’m not in the mood so watch yourself” Zayn hissed.

 

“And if I don’t?” Harry didn’t mean to say that out loud but he’s tired of being pushed around.

 

Zayn smirked and in the blink of an eye he whipped his gun out. Harry gasped and his eyes went wide as the gun pointed at his chest.

 

“Alright, alright stop.” Louis rolled his eyes before snatching the gun out of Zayn’s hand. “What the fuck got you in a pissy mood?”

 

“Well,” Zayn started, glaring at Harry another second before finally looking back at Louis. “Liam’s upset at me for the four bodies you killed Louis. He’s taking it out on me when you’re the one who did it.” Zayn fumed.

 

Harry’s mind went blank, no longer keeping along with the conversation. Four bodies? Louis killed four more people? Harry could only imagine how many lives Louis took in total. 

 

“You- you killed four people?” Harry croaked out, interrupting them. “You’re a monster Louis, how could you do something like that? Do you not feel sympathy for anything? What kind of evil,sadistic-“

 

“Who fucking said you could have a say in anything Harry. Shut up and mind your fucking business!” Louis screamed before slamming his fist on the desk. Harry should’ve known, this is the type of person Louis is. He was going to be sick. Harry jumped off the sofa and ran out of the office, he could hear Louis calling after him but he didn’t focus on the words being said, his mind was fuzzy.

 

Four bodies. Four human lives.

 

Harry went to the garden to clear his mind but of course Louis ended up finding him.

 

“Harry, I’m sorry for yelling.” Louis said as he sat on the bench next to Harry. Harry noticed Louis tends to use that ‘sorry’ word a lot but he can bet his whole life he didn’t mean it not once.

 

“It’s my job, I have to kill sometimes.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be your job.”

 

“I want it to be.”

 

Harry scoffed. He doesn’t understand how Louis can’t see how wrong that is. He didn’t want to be anywhere near this man. Harry stood up, looked at Louis and shook his head with disgust before heading inside.

 

“You can’t hate me forever love!” Louis shouted.

 

Harry thinks otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL EXAMS ARE OVER YAYYY!!! Which means I'll be updating for frequently, no more long waits promise. 
> 
> Mind you, I was writing most of this in between studying so hopefully it's not too bad :/
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3  
> Leave kudos/comments!!


	6. Chapter 6

“What are your intentions with _my_ Harry?” Louis questioned, raising an eyebrow at Nick who stood in the front of his desk, hands crossed behind his back and strong eye contact, the way Louis liked to be addressed. “I would love to know.” He added.

 

Nick shook his head in return, “I’m not sure what you mean sir.” Louis sighed and stood from his seat, making his way towards Nick.

 

Standing in front of Nick, Louis pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Let’s not play dumb Nick. You and Harry seem to be friendly, I’m sure you’re aware of that.” The corner of Nick’s mouth turned slightly upwards but disappeared just as quick, but Louis seen it and definitely didn’t like it.

 

“We get along, yes.” Nick nodded once.

 

“And why is that? What makes you so special, I mean.” Louis wondered as he squinted his eyes. He specifically remembers Harry saying he did not want a guard but now he’s friends with his? Call Louis jealous but he didn’t like that not one bit.

 

“I don’t know sir, I guess he likes that I’m nice to him.” Nick shrugged. Nice? That’s not special because he also has been nice to Harry, right? 

 

“Are you implying that I’m not?” Louis questioned. Of course, he’s been nice, for the last couple weeks he hasn’t hurt Harry nor force him into anything, Louis also has been giving him gifts. Is that not nice enough?

 

Nick seems to be wavering over the answer a bit because his eye contact weakened and his stance is a bit jittery. “No?” He said after a while, the answer being unconvincing. “He’s just afraid sir,” Nick added on quickly.

 

“I see.” Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he leaned on the front of his desk. “Do you find Harry attractive?” Louis already knows that answer but he just wants to test him. The question clearly caught Nick off guard as his eyes widened.

 

“I- yes.. no... I don’t know.” Nick fumbled out as he scratched the back of his neck. 

 

“Well, which is it?”

 

“Yes, but-“

 

“Are you sexually attracted to him?” Louis interrupted. He’s a hundred percent sure Nick will lie to him because Nick knows the rules of his position as a guard. There are lots of rules but for this specific situation, the rule ‘Never have an intimate/sexual relationship with the individual you are signed to’ stands out the most. Oh and let’s not forget that that individual belongs to Louis.

 

“...no.” Lies, lies, lies but that was expected.

 

“You’re lying.” Louis groaned. Nick was about to protest but Louis raised a hand and spoke again. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole fucking world wanted to fuck him, but the thing is nick, he’s mine. If you even think about touching him in a way that only I could, you can kiss your life goodbye.” Louis warned as he lifted his tailored jacket to reveal the gun beneath it. He watched Nick eye the gun fearfully as he gulped loudly.

 

“I wouldn’t sir.” Nick assured, still eyeing his gun. Louis smirked.

 

****

 

Louis sits back in his chair comfortably as three of his best dealers settled in, Mark, Clyde, and Lenk. Louis arched an eyebrow and shifted his attention on the Lenk. He looks way too at ease, sitting on the arm rest like he owns it. Yeah, that’s normal for him to be that confident but lately Lenk’s whole presence has been bothering him.

 

“Should we get down to business? I'm quite busy today.” Lenk spoke up when noticing, Louis rolled his eyes before his face turned serious.

 

“Of course.” he said as he slipped a hand in the pocket of his jacket, taking a piece of paper out and putting it in front of him on the desk “Here's the order for the week.”

 

Lenk takes the paper and unfolds it, eyeing it for a few seconds.

 

“There's more stuff than usual.” Lenk said. “You want us to sell all of this in a week? Valium, Heroin, and Morphine is double the amount we sold last week.” Lenk looked up at Louis.

 

Louis squinted his eyes. “Yes, all of it. Will that be a problem? Can you not handle that?” Louis challenged.

 

“We’ll get it done.” Mark and Clyde spoke up in unison, clearly sensing the tension.

 

“Great!” Louis smirked. “Oh and from next week, Eric will be taking over Lenk’s spot and will be the one who handles the orders.” Eric is also one of Louis runners, not one of the best but still really good at what he does.

 

Lenk frowns. “What, why?”

 

“Because that is what I said, do not question me.” Louis said sternly. “That is all for now, you guys may leave.” He finished waving them off. Mark and Clyde made their way out while Lenk stayed put.

 

“Do you  need something Lenk?”

 

“Where’s that pretty boy of yours? Harry is it?” Lenk chirped, clearly trying to get back at Louis for replacing him.

 

“What the fuck does that have to do with you?” Louis growled, taking the bait. Lenk shrugged.

 

“Where does one find someone so,” Lenk licked his lips before finishing, “So mouthwatering like Harry.” He sighed.

 

“Don’t know, wish you the best of luck finding someone.” Louis said through gritted teeth, holding back everything inside of not to hop over his desk and murder the fucker.

 

“Mhm maybe you can share yours.” Lenk hummed, causing Louis to ball his fist tightly until his knuckles turned white.

 

“Don’t fucking tempt me Lenk, I will kill you.”

 

“Are you threatening me?”

 

“I’m promising you.”

 

Lenk chuckled. “You’re always so vicious Louis, lighten up.” He said before getting up and walking out the door.

 

****

 

What are the chances of Louis finally going into town after a few weeks and the first person he spots is Harry’s best mate, Niall. He really is a lucky man, huh? Well he likes to think so because he is now sitting in his car across the street from Niall who is hanging up flyers of some sort one the wall of a building, Louis was too far to see. The last time they ‘spoke’ didn’t go to well, yeah Louis could just hurt him for payback or whatever but the blonde boy could actually be of a big help to him to get information on Harry. Harry won’t open up to louis or won’t even have a real conversation with him and louis wants that, really wants that. Don’t ask him why because he doesn’t even know why himself. A couple days ago Zayn told Louis that it seemed like he was starting to fall for the boy which made him really think because maybe he did like Harry just a little bit. Maybe he did want more with Harry. Maybe he did wish Harry felt the same. But that’s besides the point, his focus right now is getting Niall to tell him everything about the gorgeous boy at home, which is why he hops out the car and makes his way over.

 

Getting closer he notices the flyers, it’s a missing person flyer... of Harry.

 

_ ‘MISSING PERSON!  _

_HARRY E STYLES, LAST SEEN ON THE 5TH OF MAY. IF YOU SEEN THIS PERSON OR HAVE ANY INFO THAT COULD HELP, CALL THIS NUMBER!_

 

It’s almost been a month since he took Harry, funny it felt shorter to him.

 

”Ah what a shame.” Louis sighed as he looked over the flyer, causing the boy to turn around. Niall didn’t say anything, instead he furrowed his brows and looked Louis up and down like he was trying to analyze who he was.

 

”You're the nosey guy that was at the bakery.” He finally spoke up. Louis could tell Niall had a bold, outspoken personality and very headstrong, Louis was intrigued.

 

”And you’re the boy who shouted at me.” Louis smirked, as he stepped closer to him. ”Look, I know we didn't start off on the right foot so I would like to start over.” He added on. Niall lifted an eyebrow.

 

“Why would you want to do that?” He questioned.

 

“You seem like a cool lad and quite outspoken if I may add. I feel like we would get along just great.” Louis chirped.

 

“I’m not really up for new friends at the moment.” Niall assured as he put the rest of the flyers in his bag before turning the opposite direction of Louis.

 

“Because you lost one?” Louis quickly said before he got too far. Niall turned quick on his feet and stormed back to Louis.

 

“I didn’t lose shit! You know if you’re trying to make friends you’re doing it wrong.” He shouted in his face. Louis was holding back the urge to hurt him because fuck, no one does that without a consequence.

 

”That came out wrong my apologies. Let me take you out for a few drinks and show you that I’m not an asshole.”

 

Niall scoffed. “I don’t even know your name.”

 

“I’m louis and you are?” He holds out his hand, Niall hesitates before taking it.

 

“Niall.”

 

“Now that we are acquainted are we on for drinks?” He smirked, this could work. “I’m not a serial killer, I promise.” He finished with a chuckle.

 

“Alright fine. I can’t pass on free beers but I’m busy all today. Tomorrow at 8?”

 

“I’ll meet you at ottos bar.”

 

****

 

As Louis walks through the door he immediately spots Harry and Nick down the hallway. They seem to be just talking but the way Nick’s hand brushing the lower part ofHarry’s arm is making is blood boil. When Nick spots him, he takes a couple steps away from Harry. Louis replaces his hand on Harry’s arm, right where Nick’s was. 

 

“Kiss.” Louis whispered to Harry before connecting their lips, not giving him enough time to do or say anything before. This kiss was simple but as it went on Louis’ eyes sent daggers at Nick, who eventually lowered his head and looked away. This isn’t the first time he caught Nick being handsy with Harry but if he fires or kill him he’s worried Harry won’t speak to him, like before. Louis bit Harry’s lip once before backing away. ”Meet me in the garden in 5 minutes.” He said before heading off.

 

****

 

Louis came down from his room, this time with Harry’s camera. When he gets to the garden Harry is already there, sitting in the grass next to the roses. Once Louis is standing in front of him he snaps a photo then sits in the spot next to him.

 

”What was that for?” Harry questioned with furrowed brows, lacing his hands around his knees.

 

”Because you're beautiful.” Louis hummed, causing Harry to look away.

 

”Erm... thanks I guess.” Louis mentally rolled his eyes...I guess? Really? 

 

”You guess?”

 

”I don’t know, it just seems weird coming from a..someone like you” He mumbled out as he picked at the grass with his head low.

 

Louis ran his fingers through his hair. ”I'm going to try not to take that offensive.” 

 

For a while, it was silent between them and definitely not a comfortable one so louis decided to speak up again. “I want to know you Harry.” He sighed before turning his body towards Harry, legs crossed. Harry looked up at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve been here for almost a month and I barely know anything about you.” He pointed out as he stared at Harry.

 

Harry looked surprised but also amused. “You do know we aren’t friends, right?” He stated, a hint of mockery behind the words. Maybe it shouldn’t have hurt Louis as much as it did to hear that considering the circumstance but it did. It also angered him but he’s going to ignore it, well try.

 

“Mhm yes I do know that but we could be.”

 

“Really Louis?” Harry scoffed. “You can’t be serious.” He gave out a dry laugh.

 

Clearly Harry’s not going to tell him anything about himself but Niall is plan B so he’s sure Niall will give him information about Harry.

 

“Alright then, how about you get to know me first? Ask me anything.”

 

“Why do you kill people?” Harry asked immediately, not wasting any time.

 

“Like I said before It’s part of my job. When people cross me I have no choice.” He shrugged. Harry looked upset.

 

“You do.”

 

“I don’t!” Louis said, voice getting louder because Harry doesn’t know shit. “But you wouldn’t understand it.”

 

Harry gave out a huff before starting again. “When did you start.”

 

“When I was your age, 19” Harry looked surprised.

 

“Why?”

 

Honestly Louis doesn’t even know why. All he knows is that this is what he’s supposed to be doing because it’s what his father did. His father always told him ‘If you want respect you need power and to get power you need to be feared’. So that’s what he lives by. “When my father died I took it over. Before you ask why, it’s because I grew up watching my father so the business was all I knew and I followed in his footsteps.” He said to answer the questions

 

“You said you had two sisters, are they apart of it?”

 

Louis shook his head. “Definitely not, they don’t even know. Im the oldest so it was my job to watch them and I thought it was best to keep them away for this shit.” His sisters are pure and warm hearted, the drug business is not the life for them and Louis will do everything in his power to make sure of it. Yeah Louis enjoys what he does, he has to because if he doesn’t enjoy it he wouldn’t be able to live with himself but he still wouldn’t wish it on his sisters.

 

“Where was your mum?” Harry’s question definitely caught him off guard causing him to stiffen up. Bad subject, wrong topic. This wasn’t the place and definitely not the time to talk about his mother.

 

“She um, she past when I was 15.” Was all he replied

 

“Oh, sorry.” Harry said, sounding genuine.

 

“It’s fine love.” Louis gave him a small smile. The air fell silent again for a couple minutes until Harry spoke up with another question.

 

“Why did you kidnap me?”

 

Louis bit his lip “Well, when you walked into the alley you became a witness and usually those never survive but you Harry, captivated me so of course, I couldn’t kill you.” Louis explained before placing his hand on top of Harry’s only for Harry to remove his own hand and place it under his thigh.

 

“You took my life away so I might as well be dead.” Harry stated with a half shrug. Louis could feel the anger rising.

 

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” He said through gritted teeth.

 

“You’re gonna kill me anyways.”

 

Ok now that just confused him. “‘Why would I do that.”

 

“I mean if you don’t ever plan on letting me leave you’ll eventually get tired of me.”

 

That’s ridiculous. “I won’t.”

 

“But if you did?” He questioned further.

 

“It’s not possible.” Louis shook his head as Harry huffed in aggravation.

 

“Louis just answer the question! What would happen if you got tired of me?”

 

“Fuck Harry I don’t know” Louis tosses his hands in the air.

 

“Would you let me free?”

 

“I wouldn’t be able to do that.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “So you would kill me.” He said and Louis knew it wasn’t a question anymore but a knowing statement. Louis not going to come out and say it to Harry but the answer is yeah. If he for some reason for tired of Harry the only option is to kill him, there’s no way he could let him go free, he would get caught.

 

“None of that matters Anyways, I’m never gonna want anyone more than you so I would never get tired of you.” Louis assured because it’s the truth, well it definitely feels like the truth.

 

“You want me for sex” He scoffed. 

 

“Well...yes but you haven’t given me that and I still keep you around.” He pointed out.

 

“Because you know I have no choice and will have to give you sex in the future.”

 

“Harry look at me.” Louis sighed. “I want you to mean more than just sex but your not giving me a chance. You won’t let me know you.” He explained. Harry shook his head dramatically.

 

“That’s not my fault Louis. If you didn’t want to be hated you would’ve been a better person.” Harry spitted out, crossing his arms.

 

“I’ve been trying to be nice to you.”

 

“By giving me gifts. I can’t be bought Louis!”

 

Louis grabbed his hand again, holding it tighter. “Then how do I get on your good side? How do I get in Harry’s good graces?” He questioned. Harry was trying to pull is hand away but Louis was holding to tight. He gave up and sighed.

 

“At this point it’s not possible.”

 

There was a lot more Louis wanted to say but all he did say was. “Well I’m going to try. Im never giving up Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I received a really mean comment on my last update which made me a little insecure about updating the story but I decided to get over it because I think some of y’all do enjoy the story (And i definitely appreciate it so much) so I decided to keep it going.
> 
> The comment was about my writing and yes, I know it’s not the greatest but this is my first Fanfic so I’m sorry but I’m definitely going to try harder to make it better. Promise :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave Comments/kudos, It makes me happy! :)


	7. Chapter 7

“Now,” Louis said to Harry as soon as Clare stepped out of the room with their finished plates from dinner. Harry looked from where he was playing with his fingers to Louis.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

Louis gave a half-smile and leaned back in his chair. “Our deal, remember?” He laughed, Harry wasn’t amused. “Well, I choose now, here in the dining room.” He added.

 

Harry swallowed tightly and nodded. “I can give you a handjob again?” He suggested. This was the fourth time Harry offered a handjob. The fourth time! Yeah, he agreed the first three times but it’s getting old, he wants to try something else with Harry.

 

Louis ran his fingers through is quiff and sat up straighter. “Love, you can’t keep choosing the same thing. Let’s give something else a try.” He sighed.

 

Harry looked down at his fingers again, causing a single strand of hair fall from his loose bun. “You said it was my choice, I can pick what we do.” He said quietly, almost a whisper. Louis reached over the table to stop him from fiddling with his fingers, it became a habit of his when anxious.

 

“I know what I said but surely you’re ready for something else, it’s been weeks.”

 

Harry looked from where their hands are combined and back up to him. “I don’t know, Louis.” He said before removing his hand from under Louis.

 

Louis thought through his options before responding because honestly he really didn’t want another handjob but he also didn’t want Harry upset with him if he forces him to do something else. It only took him a couple of seconds to figure something out.

 

“If you choose a handjob, I have to give it to you,” Louis smirked but Harry looked taken back.

 

“Louis, I-“

 

“If you say no,” Louis interrupted. “You have to choose something other than a handjob.” Harry looked like he was battling with his inner thoughts, not knowing what to say or do. Louis didn’t understand what’s so hard about being touched, he thought it was a pretty fair offer. 

 

“Ok. Y-you can do it.” Harry finally spoke up. Louis wished Harry was more excited for it but he’ll take what he can get. Louis stood from his chair, gesturing for Harry to do the same. When they both were standing Louis walked behind Harry and pulled him in slowly, his groin against Harry’s arse.

 

“Want to make you feel good Harry. So good.” He whispered in Harry’s ear. He could feel the younger boy’s pulse quickening along with his breathing. Louis pressed his fingers into Harry’s sides, not too hard but firm enough so he can’t move, he then started placing little open-mouthed kisses all over his neck and up behind his ears, tongue licking over each spot. Each kiss lingered longer than the last causing Harry to tense up at the feeling. “Relax love,” Louis whispered between each touch but it didn’t work, instead it made him more uneasy. “I’m not going to hurt you, it’s going to feel amazing.” He assured before turning Harry’s head and leaving a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“I d-don’t know if I can do this Louis, I’ve never been t-touched and you’re a killer. It’s not r-right lou-“

 

His words fell flat and were replaced with a gasp as soon as Louis reached around and started to palm him through his sweatpants. With his other hand he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small pack of lube, he’s always prepared.

 

“Pushed down your sweats love.” He murmured against Harry’s neck. Harry seemed to be contemplating whether he should or not but eventually, he just did it, leaving them pooling around his ankles. Louis proceeded to open the lube and spread it on his hand, not even a second later he wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock and began to stroke him. A subtle whimper escaped Harry’s mouth which encouraged him to stroke at a faster pace. Louis squeezed a bit on the head on his upstroke and watched as the boy bit his lip to contain the moan he was trying to hide. “No, I want to hear you. I want to hear how good I make you feel love.” Louis’ free hand slid around Harry’s waist and slid up slowly under his shirt, finger tracing around Harry’s nipple as his other hand stroked Harry’s cock firmly, causing him to lean his weight fully back on Louis, fluttering his eyes shut and letting his sounds come freely. Louis kissed up Harry’s shoulder and the side of his neck, where he paused at his ear and said, “You’re so perfect Harry.” Harry groaned in response.

 

Harry’s hand came up and landed on Louis’ bicep, digging into the skin a bit when Louis squeezed and twisted at the head of his cock. 

Harry breathed out, probably trying his best to control his moans, but Louis started speeding up, and his free hand started caressing all over his torso, slipping down to trace around Harry’s happy trail, Harry’s hips jerked up, fucking into Louis’ fist, “L-Louis I’m going- I’m almost-“...Louis smirked to himself then released Harry’s still swollen cock. Harry turned his head to look at Louis, eyes a bit dazed and glossy. Louis dick twitched at the sight.

 

“Y-you stopped, why?” Harry said a little breathlessly, clearly still high with arousal. Louis slowly turned him around by his waist.

 

“Tell me you want it, tell me you want me to make you cum.” Louis said. Harry just stared at him with confused eyes. Louis leaned in to kiss him, capturing their lips in a soft kiss before slipping his tongue over Harry’s, pulling his hips in even closer, creating more friction on both of their hard-ons, which Harry whined at, reaching down to touch himself. Louis pushed his hand away before pulling off.

 

“Better yet, ask me, Harry. I want you to ask me to make you cum.” This might be overdoing it but Louis really needs this. He needs to know that Harry is on the same page, that Harry wants this just as much as he does.

 

“I thought you w-wanted t-this? To make me c-cum, I mean.” He said almost shyly like it was wrong to say that word.

 

“I do, but do you want this?” He questioned. Louis could see how fidgety Harry is, his dick is basically throbbing pre-cum. Louis knows it’s probably hurting Harry, being so close to the edge and then not finishing can be painful. 

“Harry, talk to me. I can see how bad you need to cum, all you need to do is ask.” Louis said, flicking Harry’s nipple causing him to gasp loudly as his head fell on Louis' shoulder.

 

“I n-need it, Louis. P-please Louis, c-can you make me c-cum?” He whimpered out. That was all Louis needed and in one swift movement, Harry’s back was against his chest once again.

 

“Of course love, anything for you.” He said, grabbing Harry’s cock in his hand again.

“Oh my- “ Harry moaned, pushing his head back onto Louis’ shoulder. Louis continued his stroking, twisting and squeezing on Harry’s cock and Harry bit his lip. Once again, one of Harry’s hands dug into Louis’ bicep, and the other covered Louis’ hand, which was currently on his abdomen. Harry tensed up as he moaned and then gasped quietly as he came, spilling onto Louis’ hand and his own thigh. When he came back down from his high, he went limp against Louis’ chest.

 

“There you go, love.” Louis chuckled after helping Harry stand firmly on his feet. Harry looked from Louis’ hand to the cum on his thigh, face turning red in embarrassment.

 

“No, no, no. W-what did I do?” He whispered to himself as he put his sweats back on but Louis heard it.

 

“Harry?” Louis tried but Harry shook his head frantically before looking up at him.

 

“I’m going to go clean myself up.” He said quickly before leaving even quicker.

 

Louis was still hard but he’ll get himself off in the shower. He was satisfied.

 

****

 

“Another beer?” Louis asked Niall when his drink was finished. Niall laughed.

 

“You trying to get me drunk mate?” Yes, was the answer but Louis said it in his head. They’ve been at the pub for 45 minutes now and all Niall does is talk about his personal life which he doesn’t give two flying fucks about. He bought Niall two drinks so far, hopefully a third one would get him tipsy enough to talk about Harry.

 

“Maybe? Everything is more fun when tipsy.” Louis chuckled but didn’t find it funny, Niall did though.

 

“Alright mate, if you’re buying it, who am I to turn it down.” He chuckled. Louis gave him a smile that definitely didn’t reach his eyes before heading to the bar.

 

Five drinks down, Niall was drunk. A sad drunk at that, but he definitely didn’t mind considering Harry was finally brought into the conversation.

 

“I just- I just hope he’s fine, you know? Harry is the sweetest, he was so sweet. Oh and kind, can’t forget about his kindness. He- he didn’t deserve this, you know.” Niall rambled on, slurring most of his words.

 

“What do you think happened to him?” Louis questioned.

 

“Everyone k-knows what happened to Harry, he was kidnapped or adultnapped,” Niall paused and furrowed his brows like he was wondering if what he said made sense. “Yeah, adultnapped, that’s what happened. He would never, H-Harry would never run away.” He finished.

 

“What about his family, how are they taking all of this?”

 

“Harry has a beautiful family. They are so wonderful, you know? They didn’t deserve this either. You know, his sister Gemma took a break from uni just so she can take care of their mum.”

 

“What’s wrong with their mum?” Louis questioned further.

 

“S-she's a divorced parent and with Gemma away at Uni Harry was all she had. But now some bastard took her Harry, our Harry!” Niall slammed his fist on the table. “She had a breakdown and is very sad all the time, Gemma comforts her.”

 

“So I assume the family was very close?”

 

Niall smiled slightly. “The closest family I’ve ever seen. Harry, was a family person, you know? Sometimes I believe he would die for them which is scary but that’s just who he is.” Niall beamed this time.

 

“Would you die for him?” Louis questioned taking a sip from his beer, he was only on his second one considering he needs to be sober enough to remember this conversation.

 

“I would, I really would. I would kill for him too.” Niall said seriously but then chuckled. “But shhh I don’t want to go to jail.” He laughed this time like it was the funniest joke ever, it wasn’t to Louis but he laughed along. “We are best mates, Harry and I, ever since we were little. I still remember the day we first met, I was at a park and I saw him getting pushed around by these older boys so I stepped in. We both ended up getting beaten but we promised we would always stick together, and we did for years. Someone took my Hazza, Louis.” Niall finished with a tear running down his face.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, I’m sure one day you’ll get him back.” Louis said, patting Niall on his back. He was lying straight through his teeth but he couldn’t care less.

 

“You really think so?” Niall asked.

 

Nope. “Yeah, I do” Louis said instead. Niall was now smiling at him.

 

“How about you think of positive things, yeah? What makes Harry happy?” He asked, for his own benefit.

 

“The question you should be asking is what doesn’t make him happy? You can ask Harry about his day and he’ll shine brighter than the sun. You can give Harry a piece of gum and he’ll cherish it like it was gold. Harry’s not materialistic at all, he couldn’t give a shit about what a person has or what they can do for him. If you’re nice to him, the love you’ll receive back from him is unbelievable. I think it’s safe to say the whole world would be in love with him if they had the chance to meet him.”

 

Louis was intrigued with every word that fell from his mouth, even if some of it was slurred. Was it really that simple to make Harry happy?Does he even have a chance to make Harry like him? Louis doesn’t know but he damn sure in hell will try.

 

****

 

There was knocking at his door. “Harry? Are you awake?” It was Nick. Harry sat up and pressed his back against the headboard, covers wrapped around him.

 

“Yeah. You can come in.” He said loud enough for Nick to hear. The door opened and Nick gave him a soft smile before walking towards the bed, not forgetting to close the door behind him.

 

“It’s almost noon and you look exhausted, did you sleep?” He questioned, sitting on the bed, next to Harry, like he usually would. Harry gave a yawn at that, rubbing his eyes with his palm.

 

“I did, but not much. I couldn’t sleep.” Harry answered. 

 

“What’s wrong? Other than the obvious, of course.” Nick said, grabbing Harry’s hand to caress it. That’s also something he did a lot, Harry didn’t mind, it showed that he cared.

 

Harry pinched his bottom lip with his other hand before speaking. “Last night, after dinner, Louis and I-“ Nick put up a hand to stop him.

 

“I know.” He sighed. “I was outside of the door waiting for you, remember?”

 

“You heard everything?” Harry said, sheepishly. Nick scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

 

“No, but I heard like...sounds, I guess.” Harry turned pink from his words, he was embarrassed. The one person that respects him heard him moaning from the hands of his captor.

 

“It was just a handjob, he gave it to me this time.” He said, turning even pinker.

 

“Did you choose that?” Nick knows about his and Louis’ deal. Harry tells him everything, which is why he’s gonna tell him the whole ordeal, even though it makes him uncomfortable to think about.

 

“Not erm, not necessarily but there was no other choice. While he was doing it I knew it was wrong but my...body liked it I guess? I don’t know but he stopped right before I...well you know.” Harry’s heart was speeding up just thinking about it. Nick squeezed his hand.

 

“Why did he stop?”

 

“He wanted me to say I wanted it and ask him to finish.” 

 

“And did you?” Nick questioned. Harry couldn’t even look him in the eyes, he was disgusted with himself.

 

“Y-yes. But he kind of tricked me, I think.” Harry bit his lip.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I erm, I don’t know exactly. My body was just on fire and my,” Harry pointed to his penis. “Was aching to be t-touched and he wouldn’t let me do it myself. I needed release Nick, I never felt like that before. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Harry explained, eyes getting watery. Nick pulled him closer and rested his chin on his head.

 

“Nothing is wrong with you Harry, nothing, ok? It’s very normal for your body to react like that, Louis already knew that and I’m pretty sure he knew you didn’t, which is why he probably did it. He’s disgusting, Harry.” Nick finished.

 

“But so am I. I’m disgusting, I practically b-begged him to t-touch me. I hate myself Nick, I feel dirty. I took t-three showers last night but I still feel d-dirty.” Harry was now crying hysterically.

 

Nick shushed him. “Look at me, Harry.” Harry complied. “You are not dirty, ok? None of that was your fault, he tricked you and you had no choice. Don’t ever put yourself down, you understand?” Harry nodded, but he wasn’t convinced.

 

“I’m sorry for putting this on you, I’ll be fine. I promise.” Harry assured wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

“No need to apologize and it’s ok not to be ok Harry, you can talk to me anytime.” 

 

Harry tried giving him a smile but before he could Nick’s lips were on his. Harry’s eyes widened, he was stunned and didn’t know what to do. Which didn’t matter because a second later Nick backed away.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Harry. I got caught up in the moment and I- shit, fuck, Harry are you ok?” Nick blurted out.

 

Harry was pink again, he could feel it. “I’m ok. I erm.. it’s fine.” He replied, not really knowing what to say. “I’m going to get dress and I will um, I will meet you out there, ok?”

 

“Oh, ok. Yeah, ok.” Nick said, scrambling off the bed to the door. “I’ll see you when you’re done.” Harry nodded and hurried in the bathroom.

 

****

 

Nick didn’t make it awkward, not even when they ran into Louis who was on his way out but kissed Harry before leaving. Nick was being cool about it and Harry couldn’t be more thankful that they didn’t have to talk about it.

 

Well, that’s what he thought, anyway. A couple hours later, Nick brought it up.

 

“So, Harry... I’m really sorry for kissing you without your permission. I feel really horrible.” Nick sighed. 

 

Harry worries his bottom lip. “Oh, it’s erm- it’s fine, really.” He assured as best as he can but honestly, he doesn’t know how he feels about it. Yeah, Nick is really sweet but Harry only sees him as a friend.

 

“It’s not, I should’ve asked.” Nick said, scooching closer to Harry. “The thing is, I kind of like you, Harry.” Nick raised his hand and moved a strand of hair out of Harry’s face, behind his ear. A lump got caught in Harry’s throat and his eyes went wide.

 

“You- you do?”

 

“I do, yeah. We’ve become so close so I thought maybe you felt the same?” Nick questioned with hopeful eyes.

 

No, Harry didn’t feel the same. But, then again, maybe he should? Maybe Harry owes that to him for being so nice when it could cost him his job or even his life. Harry doesn’t feel the same now but maybe he could try to like him back, Nick deserves something in return right?

 

Harry just nodded, it felt wrong but he ignored it. Nick’s face instantly brightened up. “Really, Harry? Does this mean I can kiss you again, this time with your permission?” He chirped.

Harry nodded again, ignoring that same feeling. He stayed put as Nick leaned in, placing a hand of Harry’s cheek. When their lips attached all Harry felt was regret and he hated he felt that way because Nick was an amazing person. 

 

This kiss was gentle and innocent, well that is until Nick licked his bottom lip. Right before Harry could separate his lips to let his tongue enter, Nick was suddenly detached from him. Harry opened his eyes only to see Louis with his hand around Nick’s throat, fear immediately washed over him.

 

“L-Louis?” He choked out, causing Louis to stare daggers at him but he then returned his gaze back on Nick.

 

“I fucking warned you but it looks like you can’t keep your fucking dick in your pants!” Louis shouted before pushing Nick to his knees. “Zayn! Grab Harry and make sure he pays attention, he needs to see this.” Right behind him, Zayn appeared and followed orders, pulling Harry to his feet.

 

“You really have a death wish, huh?” Louis forced out a dry laugh before ramming his fist into Nick’s nose, blood instantly came pouring out. Louis swung again, and again, and again. Harry watched horrified, unable to speak because he was too stunned. He didn’t find his voice until he saw Louis pulling out his gun.

 

”S-Stop! Please L-Louis s-stop, I kissed h-him. It’s m-my fault!” Harry begged, trying to pull away from Zayn but it was no use, he was much stronger.

 

“Funny how I find that quite hard to believe.” He scoffed, not taking his eyes off of Nick. “But then again, you didn’t push him off so I’ll deal with you right after.” He said before placing his gun to Nick’s head.

 

“Sir, I d-“

 

“Shut up!” Louis screamed, pistol-whipping him across the face causing Nick’s mouth to swell up and bleed.

 

“H-he has a family Louis, p-please don’t d-do this.” Harry tried again, this time crying hysterically. He couldn’t let Louis do this, it wasn’t right. He needs to do something, anything.

 

“I couldn’t give two shits. Matter of fact, maybe I’ll kill them too.” He smirked, pointing his gun back at Nick’s head. That’s when Harry butted Zayn in the nose with the back of his head, causing him to let go. Instantly Harry ran towards Louis, catching him off guard and tackled him to the ground. Harry saw the gun fall from Louis' hand so quickly, he scrambled to his feet and grabbed it.

 

“Drop it, Harry!” Zayn shouted, aiming his gun at Harry with one hand and wiping his bloody nose with the other. Harry shook his head before lifting Louis’ gun to aim it back at Zayn.

 

“Harry..” Louis said, taking a step closer to him. Harry now pointed the gun at him.

 

“Don’t come any closer!” He warned, tears still rushing down his face as he backed into the corner of the room. 

 

No one was watching Nick anymore which is why he was now on his feet, aiming his own gun at Zayn.

 

“If you shoot Harry, you’re fucking dead.” Nick growled.

 

Harry’s heart was pounding in his chest. He was terrified and confused about what to do next. There was a gun in his hand which was pointing at Louis, a gun that was being pointed at him by Zayn and then another gun being pointed at Zayn by Nick. This whole situation was giving him an anxiety attack.

 

The room fell dangerously silent as everyone glared at each other.

 

Well, that was until a shot went off....then another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh what do you think happened??? 
> 
> A lot of you encouraged me and boosted my self-esteem on my last update, so thank you, it meant so much!!! As a gift, I gave you another chapter, extra early! I hope you all liked it :) 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! <3 Leave comments/kudos!!!


	8. Chapter 8 (part 2 of last chapter)

The room went completely silent. Harry’s eyes were on Louis, making sure he doesn’t take another step towards him. The gun in his hand felt foreign and completely out of place due to the fact he’s never even held one before now, it was scary. Harry could feel Zayn’s eyes boring into him, he’s not quit sure if Zayn will shoot him but he wouldn’t put it pass him. Harry quickly flicked his eyes towards Nick, the expression on his face seemed to mixed with fear and determination as he aimed his gun at Zayn. His eyes resumed back on Louis who was clenching his fist while giving him a murderous look making Harry’s heart sink to his stomach. He just knows if Louis gets his hands on him, it won’t be good.

 

No one moved or said anything...well until a gunshot went off. The deafening sound caught Harry off guard causing him to jump and pull the trigger on the gun, the shot missing Louis only by a couple inches. Before Harry could even comprehend what even happened Louis was now in front of him. He smacked the gun from his hands and then banged the back of his head against the wall. Harry instantly went light headed, falling to the floor. It took him a minute to become fully conscious again but when he did the first thing he noticed was Richard who wasn’t there before, he was placing his gun back in it’s holster. Harry followed his gaze and his eyes landed on Nick. He was lifeless, laying in a pool of blood. Tears instantly fell from his eyes as he bawled out hysterically. His only friend in the house was gone. His only source of sanity was gone. He was now alone with the monster. 

 

Harry felt weak so he knew if he even tried getting on his feet, he would fall back down. Instead, he started to crawl towards Nick, he needed to say goodbye. That thought ended a few seconds later when Louis bent down and yanked him up by his hair. 

 

“Don’t you even think about it. He’s the reason why this all happened in the first place!” Louis growled before letting Harry’s hair go. Richard and Zayn were now carrying the body out of the room, Harry took one last look before turning back to Louis.

 

“It’s not. He did nothing wrong!” Harry shouted back causing the pain in head to worsen. He was still feeling dizzy from his head hitting the wall so it was a surprise he was still standing on his feet.

 

“Oh but it is.” Louis chuckled darkly. “Maybe if he didn’t touch what’s mine he would still be breathing and living his pathetic life.” He added on. The sadness Harry felt turned into anger.

 

“I don’t belong to you Louis and I never will! I rather be touched by him than someone like you. No, matter of fact I wanted to be touched by him. I wanted to suck his dick. I wanted him to fuck me into oblivion. I would never want that from you. Never!” Harry shouted in Louis’ face. Yeah he was lying about wanting those things from Nick but he couldn’t care less. He needs Louis to feel as hurt as he feels right now and it seemed to work because his face turned cold.

 

“You fucking whore.” Louis bellowed before wrapping his hand around Harry’s neck. The grip on his neck was too tight, he tried gasping for air but it was no use. A second later Louis’ other hand rammed straight across his face and he tasted blood right away. “You want to act like a whore Harry? Ok, I’ll fucking treat you like one.” He growled, releasing Harry’s neck only to grab his arm before pulling him towards the couch. Harry instantly regretted what he said because the look in Louis’ eyes showed no mercy. Harry was now being pushed on to the couch and flashbacks from a couple weeks ago when Louis fucked his face came flooding back into his head but something told him this time it’s going to be much worse.

 

“W-What are you d-doing?” Harry asked him and at this point his whole body was shaking with fear. Louis didn’t answer him, instead he forced Harry on to his stomach. Harry shook his head frantically in resistance and tried to crawl off the sofa away from him but it was no use, Louis was much stronger than him. With one hand Louis twisted his wrist and held it behind his back, Harry screamed out with pain and the slightest movement made it worse so he didn’t dare to move. With Louis’ free hand he unbuckled the belt from his pants and started tying it around both of Harry’s wrist. He then grabbed the hems of Harry’s sweats to pull them down and at this point Harry knew exactly what was going to happen. Louis was going to rape him. 

 

“Louis s-stop. P-please stop! I’m s-sorry, please just don’t do this to me’.” Harry cried out as he tried to move, tugging at his wrists but to no avail. “L-Louis please.” He begged but his voice broke from the tears. He could hear Louis shuffling behind him and when he turned his head to look, Louis dick was now out.

 

“Stop talking Harry, you fucking asked for this! I tried being nice Harry, I fucking tried but you fucked it up and now this is what you get.” Louis growled before landing a hand hard on Harry’s arse and then again and again, making him cry out loudly.

 

“Louis stop.” He tried again. “Please stop.” It was like Louis wasn’t even hearing him anymore and in the next moment Louis forced three fingers inside Harry’s hole. Harry screamed at the intrusion feeling the pain of Louis' fingers entering him dry. “Stop Louis stop!” he sobbed, his voice going raw from all the crying and screaming. “Please it hurts!” Louis continued to work his fingers inside of Harry, ignoring every plea. The pain was excruciating and it never stopped. Harry started feeling something dripping down his thigh and he instantly knew it was blood. Not too long after Louis stopped and pulled his fingers out and just as Harry thought it was over, Louis lined the tip of his dick at his entrance. This time Harry didn’t beg him to stop, he knew it wasn’t going to work so he gave up. This was something he would just have to ride out until it’s over. Louis won again.

 

Just as Louis was about to plunge in, Zayn came crashing in.

 

“Mate! What in the bloody hell are you doing?” He gasped. Louis tightened his hold on Harry’s waist and looked up.

 

“Leave!” Louis said sternly. Harry kept his eyes down, not wanting to look at Zayn because he felt embarrassed and exposed although none of this was his fault. To his surprise, Zayn didn’t listen, instead he walked closer.

 

“Tommo,” He said carefully “I don’t know what happened but think about what you’re doing right now mate” 

 

“Leave Zayn! I know what the fuck I’m doing!” Louis snapped.

 

“No you don’t. You’re acting in anger and nothing good is going to come out that. If you don’t stop what you’re doing to him, you’re going to regret it in the long run, he’s going to hate you more than he already does.”

 

Those words made Louis squeeze tighter on Harry’s waist causing a whimper to escape his lips. Harry could feel how tense Zayn was making Louis feel and he hoped Zayn would get him to stop.

 

“And what the fuck makes you think I care if he hates me or not.” Louis snarled. Zayn placed a hand on Louis shoulder.

 

“You want him to feel something for you and you won’t admit that to yourself yet but I know you too well Louis. Ok? I’ll leave but just think about what you’re doing, yeah?” And with that Zayn kept his word and left. The room was now quiet and Harry prayed Zayn’s words worked because he needed this to stop he was already in so much main, he wanted all of this to end. Louis was still behind him but he wasn’t moving nor talking so Harry managed out a whatever voice he had left.

 

“L-louis?” He said but it came out like a small sob. For a second he thought Louis didn’t hear him but then Louis started releasing his wrist from the belt. When he was released he didn’t dare to move because he was too frightened that if he did Louis would lash out again.

 

“Go to your room.” Louis finally spoke up. “Now!” He shouted when Harry didn’t move. Quickly Harry got up and dressed, whimpering at the agonizing pain and burning in his bum. Without another word, he left.

 

****

 

“So let me get this straight,” Liam started, pacing in front of Louis desk. “You killed him because he kissed the boy you kidnapped?” He questioned with a puzzled expression.

 

“Technically,” Louis held up a finger “Richard killed him.” Liam shook his head, clearly not satisfied with that answer.

 

“Either way, it’s your fault he’s dead.” Liam argued but Louis just shrugged, he couldn’t care less. “What are you even doing with this boy? Harry is it?”

 

Louis ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “Harry, yeah and I’m not sure what you mean...” 

 

“Oh give it a rest, you know exactly what I mean. Why is he here, what is your plan with him?” Liam questioned taking a seat next to Zayn who hasn’t said one word, just listening along.

 

If Louis’ being honest with himself he really doesn’t know what he’s doing with Harry. All he knows is that he wants him here and that’s that. Does he have to have a plan? Because he doesn’t think so. At the end of the day Louis gets whatever he wants, whenever he wants it and at the moment that specific thing is a person who’s name is Harry.

 

“I don’t have a fucking plan Liam.” Louis groaned. “He’s here because I....you know what? I don’t need to explain myself.” Louis rolled his eyes, childishly. 

 

“He’s here because you like him mate.” Zayn spoke up out of no where. Louis was quick to flip him off.

 

“Fuck off.” He scoffed.

 

“Wait, you fell for this boy?!” Liam gasped. Once again, Louis rolled his eyes but not before giving Zayn the ‘wow thanks’ look. He doesn’t really care about Liam’s opinion but quite frankly he’s not even sure what he feels for Harry because right now the only thing he is feeling is anger towards him.

 

“Do you know how bad this all could go if feelings got involved?” Liam spoke again. “Really fucking bad! Great going Tommo, really!” He said sarcastically.

 

Louis pinched the bridge between his nose, he honestly was getting aggravated. “Jesus! Would you fuck off as well! I don’t even know how I feel, ok? You’re acting like I’m in love with the damn boy!”

 

“Not yet.” Zayn mumbled but Louis heard it. He picked up the closest thing to him which was a book and shot it at Zayn’s chest, causing him to grunt out a ‘fuck you’.

 

“Where even is he?” Liam questioned.

 

“I locked him in his room.” 

 

Liam gaped at him. “Like a child, really?” 

 

If Louis rolls his eyes one more time they actually might get stuck. “Not forever, just for the time being.”

 

“Like a child with a punishment.” Liam said.

 

“Would you shut up! Look, it’s the safest thing for him right now, if I see him my blood is going to boil and I won’t be able to stop myself from getting angry with him.”

 

Liam shook his head. “You got some serious issues mate.”

 

“You’re really starting to annoy me, Leave.”

 

****

 

It’s almost been a week since Louis last seen Harry. Six days to be exact. Does he feel bad for locking him in the room? Definitely not. He needed time to calm himself because if not he’s positive he would’ve flipped on Harry again. It’s not necessarily the kiss that he’s angry about but more of what Harry said to him, It definitely struck a nerve. Just him thinking about it makes his blood boil because what if it’s true? What Harry actually meant what he said? What if he actually did those things with Nick? 

 

That last thought sent his phone flying across the dining room, shattering on the wall. He had the tendency to throw things now since there was no one there for him to kill. 

 

When he’s not thinking about it, he’s fine but that’s gonna be quite hard to do now considering he just sent Richard to bring Harry to him. But he’ll try his best not to lash out because he needs answers.

 

When Harry walks in Louis could just sense how tense and frightened the boy was. His head was bowed with his long curls covering his face, his hands were trembling slightly on his sides, and his walk was slow and unsure. 

To Louis’ surprise, Harry’s shy presence made him less angry and more worried. Worried because he didn’t want Harry to hate him, he wanted the total opposite.

 

“Sit here.” Louis pointed to the chair beside him. His voice made Harry jump, slightly enough that if he wasn’t watching him so closely it would’ve went unseen. Harry followed suit went for the chair. As he sat down Louis noticed the little whimper that escaped his mouth. Harry’s bum was most likely still sore from what he did but he decided to ignore it.

 

Louis isn’t going to waste time so he jumps right in. “Did you do anything sexually with Nick?” He asked. Harry didn’t reply so Louis asked again. “Harry, did you or did you not let him touch you sexually?” He asked more sternly causing the boy to tense up even more but it did get him to shake his head. The answer was no but Louis’ not sure if he believes him yet.

 

“Don’t lie to me. Did you have sex with him or suck his dick like you said?” He received another shake from the head. “Jesus Christ Harry, speak up!” Louis shouted as he slammed his hand on the table. This time Harry’s jump was very noticeable.

 

“N-no I- we didn’t d-do anything, I p-promise.” Harry stuttered out, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

 

“So why did you say those things?” He questioned further.

 

“I um- I wanted to hurt your f-feelings, I g-guess.” He shrugged, head still bowed. Louis ran his hands down his face.

 

“Hurt my feelings?” He scoffed. “Harry, you nearly made me hurt you in a way I couldn’t take back. If Zayn wasn’t there that could’ve went worse...all because you wanted to hurt my fucking feelings, really?” That was the most idiotic thing he’s ever heard. If he wasn’t stopped that day and he actually did fuck Harry dry, that would’ve been on Harry.

 

“You- you killed him. I wanted you to feel as hurt as I- as I felt.” Louis couldn’t really see his face but he could tell he was crying.

 

“I didn’t kill him.” 

 

“If you had the c-chance, you would’ve. It’s still your f-fault.” Well he wasn’t lying. Louis would’ve gladly killed him, actually he’s quite upset he didn’t but it is what it is.

 

Louis reached over and grabbed Harry’s chin because he needs to see the boy. He could feel how bad Harry’s shaking beneath his touch but he decides to ignore it. When he’s met with Harry’s eyes they’re red and glossy from crying, his face is stained with tears and his bottom lip is trembling. 

 

“You belong to me and he kissed you. He knew what to expect and he still went for it. It’sno ones fault but his.” Louis assured. Harry furrowed his brows like he had something to say but decided against it. “You’re shaking a lot, love. I don’t want you to be scared around me, now that I know nothing else happened between you two, you have nothing to worry about, ok?”

 

“O-ok.” Harry said but didn’t seem convinced and Louis needs him to be because he doesn’t want Harry to be tense and scared every time he’s around him. 

 

Louis removed his hand and stood up causing Harry to flinch. “To prove it, you’re gonna sleep in my room with me tonight.” Louis grinned but Harry’s eyes went wide.

 

“I- um I can’t. I mean I l-like sleeping in m-my r-room.” He stuttered out before lowering his head again. Louis shook his head although Harry couldn’t see him.

 

“No!” He said loudly but regretted it as soon as Harry flinched. “Harry,” He said much softer as he squatted in front of him. “I want you to sleep with me, ok? Just try it out. I won’t do anything you don’t want.” 

 

This time Harry nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just part two of the last chapter. The next chapter is 90% done so I’ll post it in a couple days!!!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> Leave kudos/comment, they make me happy lol!! :)


	9. Chapter 9

It was the morning after and Harry was surprised waking up to find Louis spooning him tightly to his chest as he slept soundly, breathing into the back of his neck. He could have sworn before going to bed the night before he was laying on the edge and as far from Louis as possible so he has no idea how he woke up in this position. 

 

Carefully, Harry removed Louis’ arm from wrapping around his waist, making sure not to wake him in the process. He managed to do that but when trying to disentangle their legs Louis started to squirm and then eventually opened his eyes.

 

“No, don’t leave yet,” Louis mumbled in a low sleepy voice before pulling him back against his chest. Louis hummed against his neck. “Good morning, love.”

 

“Good morning,” Harry whispered back. Louis turned Harry to face him.

 

“I like sleeping with you.” He said, placing a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “Maybe this could be a regular thing.”

 

Harry closed his eyes momentarily as his heart skipped a beat. He was actually praying this wouldn’t happen but here it goes. It’s not like Harry gets what he wants anyway because if he did he wouldn’t be here now would he? After what happened the week before, Harry came to the conclusion that this is now his reality, that Louis is now his reality. He’s done fighting because Louis always wins so what’s the point? 

 

“If that’s what you want.”

 

“It is what I want.” Louis smiled lazily and ran his hand up and down Harry's arm. “Do you want that as well?” He asked so genuinely that Harry could actually laugh in his face. He really has the nerve to pretend like Harry has a say in anything.

 

“It’s not like I have much of a choice.” Harry looked up at him, a scowl visible on his sleepy face.

 

“Jesus Harry, how bad did I fuck up? I don’t want it to be like that, I don’t want you to see me as a bad guy.” Louis tightened his arm around Harry’s waist. 

 

Harry blinked his eyes repeatedly to keep tears from falling. “Do you honestly not h-hear y-yourself?” Now the tears were falling and he doesn’t even know why. Louis sighed and placed kisses on the lids of Harry’s eyes which only made him cry even more, he’s so frustrated and confused. Louis goes from being horrible with him to being intimate and then back to horrible.

 

“The other day, I shouldn’t have done what I did. You just made me so angry and sometimes I can’t stop myself from lashing out. I’m sorry Harry, I promise I won’t do it again.”

 

Harry sniffed the tears back. “Don’t promise something you can’t keep.”

 

“I promise to try,” Louis told him as he kissed the top of his head again.

 

****

 

The past couple days Louis has been trying really hard to be nicer to him, it’s a little scary if Harry’s being honest. Only because he knows it’s most likely an act and that Louis can flip the switch anytime now. Harry’s mouth keeps telling him that he’s prepared for that day but his brain says he’s terrified. But, for the time being, he’s ok with the way Louis’ treating him. He’s also glad Louis hasn’t forced or asked him to do anything sexual. 

 

Although, now that Harry sleeps in Louis’ room on most nights, there’s been multiple incidences where Louis, himself, or even both of them woke up with a hard-on. Harry was always embarrassed and ashamed while Louis, on the other hand, took care of himself in the bathroom. Louis told Harry he could do the same but he declined every time.

 

Kissing is as sexual as it gets with them and Harry’s totally fine with that, he can handle the kissing thing and he’s gotten pretty used to it by now. Many times, Louis tried to go further but would always stop when Harry said so. This particular night, however, Harry didn’t tell him to stop...

 

Harry was laid back on the bed and Louis started shifting on top of him, pressing kisses along his face. He nudged Harry’s head back and slid his lips down right on the underside of Harry’s jaw, moving lower slowly. Harry started getting really hot and began squirming and breathing erratically. Louis felt around the bed until he found Harry’s hands and placed them over his shoulders.

 

“I’m going to make you feel good, ok?” Louis told him as he leaned down and kissed him hungrily. The kiss soon became deep and needy. Their tongues collided as Louis' hand moved under Harry's shirt to his nipple. He squeezed it between his thumb and forefinger making Harry arch his back and whine into his mouth. Louis then rolled his hips down on Harry, both their hard dicks getting friction instantly. The contact shot through Harry’s entire body and he was on fire. He began whining and getting dizzy with how overwhelming it was. He dug his fingers into Louis’ back as their tongues slid against each other. This was wrong, so freaking wrong.

 

Harry gasped and pulled back, breathing heavily and staring at Louis. Louis was flushed and watched Harry carefully. “Are you ok love?” Louis asked. Harry stared at him blankly for a while before nodding, he knew it was wrong but at this point, he’s so far gone to even comprehend the word ‘no’. With that Louis smashed their lips together again and immediately started sucking on his tongue.

 

Louis continued to suck deep purple marks into Harry’s milky, pale skin causing the boy to shudder beneath him. Louis smiled against his skin and gently bit down on his already sensitive nipple making Harry whine loudly, mouth stuck in an ‘o’. His mind was telling him to stop this but his body was screaming at him for more. Louis came back up and connected their lips in a wet open mouth kiss as their hips rolled together in sync, making Harry whine into his mouth.

 

“I’m s-so c-close.”Harry began to pant and sweat as Louis started rutting against him even harder and faster. A few more thrusts and Harry whined loudly as he came in his pants. A few seconds later Louis followed suit.

 

“That was great.” Louis breathed out, giving Harry a chaste kiss before rolling over on his back, next to Harry. Harry didn’t reply, he shut his eyes as tears rolled down his face. He should’ve stopped it when he had the chance because once again, he’s ashamed. He tried his best not to make a sound but Louis quickly picked up on his mood.

“What's wrong?” He asked him, furrowing his brows. Harry shook his head slightly and tried not to let the tears show in his eyes. “Shit Harry, don’t lie to me. Tell me what’s wrong.” Louis added.

 

“This. This is wrong, all of it.” Harry spilled. “You keep doing this to me, Louis. You make my body feel like fire and it messes with my head and I can’t control it. It’s- it’s not fair.” He cried out.

 

“Why isn’t fair? Why can’t you just let yourself want it without beating yourself up afterward? It’s normal to want to be pleasured, Harry.” Louis sighed.

 

“But I’m being pleasured by you and that’s not normal. You kill people. You kidnapped me.”

 

Louis stared at him before speaking. “I’m sorry you feel that way.” He said before getting out of the bed. “I’m going to the bathroom for a shower.” He added before heading off and Harry didn’t miss the look of hurt on Louis's face. 

 

****

 

“I have to go out and...and run a few errands,” Louis said as a gave Harry a chaste kiss on the lips. Harry knew ‘errands’ was a code word for his illegal doings, he’s not stupid but then again there’s nothing he can say or to prevent Louis from doing such so he lets it go. Him leaving, however, cam as a surprise. With Nick gone, Louis hasn’t left the house once. Harry’s pretty sure it’s because Louis thinks he’ll run away. Yeah, Harry thought about it but he doesn’t even know where he’s at to begin with, outside of the house is just open land. Even if he tried there’s a huge chance Louis would find him and hurt him or someone he loves, so that’s not a chance he’s willing to take. “Zayn is going to hang out with you while I’m gone.” Louis added just as Zayn walked into the room.

 

Harry mentally rolled his eyes and leaned back into the chair as he crossed his arms out in front of him. “You mean babysit me.” Harry corrected causing a sigh from Louis and a chuckle from Zayn.

 

“I’m just taking precautions love-“

 

“What so I don’t escape? Huh, why would I ever do that? I love it here!” Harry exasperated, throwing his hands in the air, Louis didn’t find it funny.

 

“I really don’t have time for this right now. Zayn is watching you and that’s final.” Louis finished as he turned and walked towards the door. 

 

“And if he tries anything?” Zayn spoke before Louis walked out.

 

“Handel it. Just don’t hurt him.” Louis said sternly. Zayn rolled his eyes. “I’m serious Zayn.” He added.

 

“Christ lou! I’m not gonna hurt your precious boy toy.”

 

“Fuck off.” Louis hissed.

 

****

 

The whole day has been quiet. It only made Harry more sad about not having Nick here to talk to. He really misses him, living like this was so much more bearable when Nick was around because at least then, he had someone that cared about him and someone that was kind and understanding. 

 

As more hours past Harry became utterly bored. He just moped around the house all day, he wasn’t even allowed in the garden if Louis wasn’t with him. Zayn didn’t speak to him once, he sat in the living room watching rubbish TV shows. Harry’s almost 100% positive Zayn doesn’t like him considering the number of times he pulled a gun out at him. But at this point, Harry needed someone to talk to or he was going to go insane. Zayn was the only option.

 

In the living room, Zayn was sitting on the couch so Harry took the armchair opposite of him. Zayn didn’t even acknowledge his presence.

 

“So...what are you watching?” Harry spoke to get his attention. Without looking at him Zayn pointed to the Tv.

 

“Football, which you can clearly see on the screen.” Ok then, someone clearly has an attitude but Harry wasn’t going to stop now.

 

“You like football?” 

 

“I’m watching it, aren’t I?” Yeah, maybe that was a dumb question but he honestly doesn’t know what to say and Zayn it quite intimidating.

 

“How’s Liam?” Harry asked when the silence lasted too long. Zayn snapped his neck to look at him, eyes squinted. Harry would be lying if he said it didn’t scare him a little, maybe he shouldn’t have brought up Liam.

 

“What’s it to you?” 

 

“Nothing,” Harry said quickly. “I um, I just thought I would ask.” He added, causing Zayn to laugh.

 

“Calm down kid, don’t be such a pussy.” Zayn snickered as he shifts more towards Harry.

 

“Please don’t call me that.” Harry mumbled sheepishly looking down at his fingers. He didn’t really expect to be respected but it still hurt his feelings.

 

“Whatever,” Zayn said, still laughing. “But if you really wanna know, Liam’s fine.” He shrugged.

 

“How long have you guys been dating?” Harry questioned.

 

“Almost five years.”

 

“And he’s a cop.”

 

“FBI agent.” Zayn corrected but nodded. 

 

“And you’re a..um-“

 

“Criminal.” He mused, eyebrows raised. 

 

“Yeah...” Harry pursed his lips. He’s glad Zayn said it because he was afraid Zayn would’ve got offended if he said it. “I don’t get how that works. I mean how did you even meet? Why doesn’t he care?” He had all these questions because it honestly made no sense to him.

 

“You ask way too many questions.” Zayn sighed but answered anyway. “We met at a club. He bought me a drink and told me he was watching me all night, which I didn’t find flattering at all but then again he was really fit so I let it slide. Fast forward, we ended up fucking in the club’s bathroom and it was incredible. He definitely knew what he was doing because shit, it was really, really good sex-“

 

“Ok, ok. I don’t need to know that.” Harry cut him off, definitely didn’t want to hear about the man’s sex life. Zayn shrugged.

 

“Anyways, I gave him my number but I wasn’t looking for a relationship or anything, I just called him when I needed a good fuck. He started to get attached really quickly so I had to let him go. Well, that’s what I thought but he was quite persistent and wouldn’t stop asking me out on a date. Eventually, I gave in just to get him off my back but we ended up hitting it off, I really enjoyed his company just as much as he enjoyed mine so one thing led to another and we started dating.” Zayn had this fond look in his eyes. Just talking about Liam clearly brightened his mood, Harry was awestruck.

 

“So you told him about your um..lifestyle?” He questioned, not really knowing how to describe his criminal life. Zayn squinted his eyes.

 

“No I didn’t tell him about my ‘life style’” He said with air quotes. “He found out himself actually. Me and Louis were at this Warehouse and these two men owed him some money. I’m sure you know what happened next.” He winked. 

 

“Louis killed them.” Harry’s stomach dropped.

 

“Yup, shot both of them in the head. Little did we know someone tipped off the police and we ended up being trapped in the building while the cops surrounded us outside.”

 

“Wait so they knew your faces?” Zayn shook his head.

 

“No. If they did our faces would be plastered everywhere and we would be in hiding right now. They just knew people were in the building but they didn’t know what we looked like.” Zayn explained.

 

“Makes sense, I guess.”

 

“Anyways we hid while they searched, no one could find us and just as the police was about to leave, Liam found our little hiding spot and the look on his face was priceless. The boyfriend side of him didn’t want to believe it but the agent side of him kicked in and he became angry.”

 

“Was he going to arrest you then?” Harry interrupted again, for some reason he found himself interested in the story.

 

“Hold on I’m getting there. Ok so, Louis being Louis pulled his gun at Liam and threatened to kill him, which only made Liam angrier. I begged and begged Liam to stay quiet, not because I was afraid of going to prison but because I knew if he didn’t, Louis was going to kill him. Liam eventually agreed to stay quiet but the look he gave me makes my heart break still to this day.” Zayn’s face turned sad as he bit his lip.

 

“How did you make it out of the building?” He questioned.

 

“Like I said no one was able to find us except Liam so they left. We waited for about another 30 minutes then we left as well. Liam didn’t speak to me for about a month but I didn’t give up because I knew I loved him I just didn’t tell him yet. When he did finally answer my call, he agreed to meet up so I explained everything to him and why we do the things we do. I also told him I loved him and he cried like a baby. My baby.” He smirked to himself.

 

“So he’s just fine with it?”

 

“Not exactly, no. He still hates what I do but he learned to understand why.”

 

“How can anyone understand that lifestyle.” He said not as a question but more like a statement. Zayn scoffed.

 

“Well you don’t know the reasons behind it, he does.” He said offensively.

 

“If you know he hates it why don’t you just stop?”

 

“Louis is in it for life so I am as well.” Zayn said matter of factly. 

 

“You don’t have to be.” Harry doesn’t get it, just because Louis does it doesn’t mean Zayn has to follow behind. 

 

“Maybe.” Zayn shrugged “But Louis is a brother to me and I choose to stand by his side. Always.” He nodded once.

 

“Louis could choose to stop but he won’t. He likes it, he’s a monster.” Harry stated.

 

“Once again Harry, you don’t know the reason behind it. He may seem like he enjoys it but he doesn’t, no one does but it’s better to pretend and convince yourself that you’re happy than to feel miserable.”

 

“He doesn’t seem like he’s pretending.”

 

“Well of course not, he’s been doing this shit for years. Listen, Harry,” Zayn said as he scooted closer to Harry, voice getting serious. “Under the whole persona, Louis is a really good guy. I personally think you should give him a shot, you would be good for him.”

 

“W-What?” Zayn couldn’t be serious, especially after all the things Louis did to him.

 

“Oh come on Harry, you know what I mean. Anyone with eyes can tell Louis likes you, probably way more than he should.”

 

“He likes me for sex.”

 

“Louis said you two didn’t have sex yet.” Zayn furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

“Technically no but- wait he tells you this stuff?” He gasped.

 

Zayn smirked. “He does, yeah and let’s just say it doesn’t take much to make you come.” Harry can feel himself turning red, he was embarrassed. “Anyways, if you haven’t had sex yet he clearly doesn’t want you just for that.” Zayn assured but Harry wasn’t convinced, he remembers the first day he was here Louis specifically told him he was here because he wanted him for sexual favors.

 

“But he knows eventually I would have to. That’s the only thing he’s after.”

 

“It’s not. Trust me, I know Louis way too well, he likes you. Just try it out, yeah?” Zayn’s eyes were very determined and hopeful, Harry tried to ignore it.

 

“I- I can’t.”

 

“Why the fuck not?” Zayn hissed.

 

“How am I supposed to give someone like him a chance? I won’t.” 

 

“I killed and hurt people too, Liam gave me a chance. He got to know me, the real me. If you do the same with Louis you might actually like him.” That’s nothing like Harry’s situation, nothing. He was actually starting to get upset that Zayn would even think it’s the same.

 

“Liam wasn’t taken away from his family. Liam wasn’t chocked or slapped around. Liam wasn’t forced to do sexual things. It’s different!” Harry shouted louder than he intended to.

 

“I understand Harry, I do.” Zayn sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

 

“You don’t! Louis is a horrible person.”

 

“I don’t stand by some of the things he does but I do stand by him. He’s a good person, you just don’t know him the way I do. I wish you knew, I wish I could tell you, Harry.”

 

“So tell me, tell me why he’s like this.” If there’s a reason than Harry feels like he should know.

 

“It’s not mine to tell. Just give him a chance. I’m not saying you have to fall in love with him but just promise you’ll try to understand him, get to know him.”

 

“I don’t know if I can Zayn.” Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“You can, please Harry. It will be good for him, you would be good for him. I’m asking you to do this one favor for me, please.” Zayn seemed desperate and in a way it made Harry feel bad. He does owe Zayn a favor, right? Considering Zayn helped him.

 

“Ok, I’ll try.” Harry sighed, finally giving in.

 

“Thank you.” Harry nods. “And one more thing, don’t get his hopes up. If he sees that you’re trying his expectations are gonna rise so don’t do it unless you’re gonna stick to it because if you break him I might actually kill you.”

 

That didn’t make Harry feel any better.

 

 

****

 

Harry went over everything Zayn told him and considered it thoroughly. If he’s going to be here for a while then he might as well get to know the man he’s staying with. He has nothing else to lose so yeah, he’ll try.

 

Not long after Louis arrived back to the house and he’s more nervous than he’s ever been, just being around Louis makes him anxious so digging into his personal life is a whole nother level. Harry won’t back out, he’s going to keep his word to Zayn.

 

He’ll try. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening!!! Lol
> 
> As always, thanks for reading <3
> 
> Leave kudos/Comments! :) It keeps me motivated!


	10. Chapter 10

”Do you remember our deal?” Harry turned his head from the window to Louis who was staring at him intently. Of course, Louis would ask, it’s been a while since they last did something sexually so yeah, he was expecting it. But the thing is he’s too tired to do anything at this moment, he spent the last couple days crying about missing home, his real home. So yeah, it’s been wearing him out and on top of all that he’s been trying to wrap his head around the conversation he had with Zayn. It’s all been too much.

 

”I’m exhausted Louis, can we do it a different time?” Harry sighed, giving Louis his pleading eyes, hoping that would work. Louis smiled as he scooted closer to him.

 

“No love I brought it up because I want to talk about ending it.” Harry’s heart skipped a beat at those words, in no way that can happen.

The deal was the only thing that set a boundary for the sexual activities he wasn’t ready to do so getting rid of it would mean Louis would have all the power...once again.

 

Harry shook his head. “What, why? I haven’t done anything wrong.”

 

“Of course not!” Louis assured quickly, “I just- when we do anything sexual, I want it to come naturally from now on.” He explained but it made no sense to Harry. 

 

Naturally having sex with Louis? That would never happen.

 

“How is it supposed to come naturally if I never want it?” He said more to himself but Louis heard it.

 

“Never?” Louis scoffs, “The last time we did anything I don’t recall you telling me to stop.” Louis’ right, Harry didn’t tell him to stop but that doesn’t mean he wanted it to happen. Right? 

 

“I wanted to” He stated, firmly. Louis rolled his eyes dramatically.

 

“Than why didn’t you tell me, Harry?” He questioned, eyebrows raised.

 

‘Because even though I knew it was wrong it still felt good’ Is what he didn’t dare say.

 

“I- you wouldn’t have listened.” He said instead but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anything.

 

“That’s not the reason and you know it. I make your body feel like fire, remember?” He smirked as Harry’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Louis is using his own words against him and it isn’t fair. “I can refresh your memory if you want me too.” He murmured as he slowly slid his hand up Harry’s thigh, “Make you feel hot all over again...” Harry’s breath hitched as he felt Louis hand a few centimeters from his groin. “All you have to do is ask.” He said right before groping Harry’s semi through his pants.

 

“No, stop!” Harry slapped his hand away, ignoring the fact he has a semi from something so simple. He’s so annoyed with his body and the only thing he’s able to tell himself to keep sane is that it’s because he’s a virgin and Louis is the first person to ever touch him in such a way so his body is bound to act out. That’s the only reason, it has to be. “I don’t want it and I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Harry added as he crossed his arms. Louis puts his hands up in defense but a smirk is written across his face.

 

“Alright alright, what do you want to talk about than love?”

_____

 

Louis can tell Harry is wavering around the answer. He started to notice that Harry had a few tics when he’s anxious like bouncing his leg, pinching his bottom lip, lowering his head, or fiddle with his fingers which he is currently doing at this moment.

 

“I don’t- I don’t know.” Harry shrugged but Louis knows he’s lying. Harry is like an open book, he wears his emotions on his sleeve and Louis learned that it’s quite easy to figure him out all he has to do is examine him for a few seconds and all of his emotions are displayed. Louis watches Harry as he fidgets and when their eyes meet Harry pulls his bottom lip between his teeth out of habit and Louis felt it go straight to his dick. Harry is like sex in human form and Louis wants to tear him up. Without a second thought, Louis lunges forward and smashes their lips together but Harry pulls back not a second later.

 

“You. I want to talk about you.” Harry blurted out as his hand pressed into Louis' chest to keep their distance. Out of everything Harry could’ve said Louis definitely wasn’t expecting that.

 

“Me?” Louis tilted his head in confusion. Harry nodded. “I’ve already told you about me.” By that he means he told Harry he has two sisters, his mom died, and he runs a drug business but that’s all he needed to know.

 

“Barely.” Harry sighed as he removed his hand from his chest. “You never told me why you turned out so...you know...the way you are.”

 

Louis huffs exaggeratedly. “There is no specific reason and I told you that many times.” It’s sort of a lie but Harry’s crazy if he thinks Louis would go into detail about his life.

 

“I don’t- I don’t want to believe that, there has to be a reason. I deserve to know, don’t I?” Harry says to Louis but it looks more like he’s having an internal conflict with himself. Harry also tends to press things farther on and he absolutely hates it.

 

“Harry stop, there is no reason I just enjoy what I do, ok?” He tries his best not to sound annoyed but it’s hard because he really doesn’t want to be talking about this right now...or ever. But once again, the boy keeps pressing.

 

“It’s not possible,” Harry shakes his head, I can’t just except that you’re a- you are like this for no reason at all.” At this point, Louis has had it and he’s done with this damn conversation.

 

“I said fucking stop!” He yells in Harry’s face as he kicks the coffee table in front of him causing the boy to jerk back. “I don’t care if you believe me or not, don’t fucking question me!” Louis yells again and this time he notices tears welling up in Harry’s eyes. As the boy stands up Louis goes for his wrist but Harry instantly pulls it back.

 

“How do you expect me to get along with you if you just keep acting like a maniac.” Was the last thing Harry said before storming out.

 

****

 

The last conversation with Harry didn’t go so smoothly and now Louis is up in his room having trouble sleeping like a damn teenager fighting with his high school boyfriend. It’s ridiculous how much of an effect Harry has on him. It’s making him weak, he hates it. Harry has this way of crawling into his head and making him feel all these different emotions he’s never felt before. The craziest part is that Harry’s not even trying nor does he know he’s doing so.

 

The old Louis who never feels anything for anyone would be sound asleep by now but the new Louis that feels so much for Harry is getting out of his bed and making his way to the boy’s room. 

 

“Harry?” Louis whispers as he steps into the dark room, closing the door behind him.

 

“Louis it’s late.” Harry’s voice rings through the room. He’s awake, Louis wasn’t expecting him to be but he’s glad. “And I’m going to sleep, please leave.”

 

Louis doesn’t listen, instead, he turns on the light causing a groan from Harry. “Well, I want to talk.” He states before walking to the bed and sitting at the bottom of it. “I didn’t mean to yell at you, I shouldn’t have done that.” Harry give a dry shrug in response. He’s being stubborn but Louis is not leaving just yet, he crawls to the top and lays right next to Harry.

 

“What are you-“

 

“You want to know me don’t you?” Harry stares at him intently before nodding. Louis gives him a half-smile before his eyes wander down to their hands. Harry’s hand rest on his thigh while Louis’ hand lays between them, only a few inches apart. He really wants to pull the boy’s hand into his but he decides against it.

 

“My life has always been chaos, Harry. I didn’t get the opportunity to grow up in a home that was all unicorns and rainbows, my mum was a drug addict and my father- well my father was like me...but worse. I was my mums oldest child which meant I had to look after my two sisters but don’t get me wrong, I didn’t mind. I love them to death, I would do anything for them. My mum did her best to be there for us,she always tried to show us how much she cared so I gave her credit for that. I loved my mum I really did, it wasn’t her fault that she was so fucked up on drugs it was my scum bag of a fathers fault. He got her hooked on so many narcotics to keep her under his control, it was disgusting. I fucking hate that man, if he wasn’t dead now I would probably kill him myself.” Louis could feel Harry wince at his words but his face doesn’t show fear, more like sympathy.

 

“He sounds like a horrible person.” Louis chuckled darkly at that, horrible is an understatement.

 

“You don’t even know the half of it. Sometimes he would lace her food and drinks with heavy drugs just to fuck with her mind. He even tried to do it to me once but I was too smart to take the bait.”

 

“And your sisters?” Harry questioned sounding more worried than anything. Louis immediately shook his head, he would raise hell if a single drug was within arm’s reach from his sisters.

 

“Never, I would’ve killed him right then and there. But then again, he pretended they didn’t even exist so I didn’t have to worry much about that. They were better off with me anyways.”

 

“You practically raised them but you said they were nothing like you.” 

 

“They’re not, no. When I took care of them I tried my best to keep them away from all of that shit and then after my mum died when I was 15 the scum sent them into foster care and they eventually got adopted into a really nice family. Since they were so young most of the horrible memories of their childhood faded away as they grew up, it was for the better though. Sometimes I’m kind of jealous of them because I wished he would’ve sent me away as well but no, I was stuck with him and all of the memories. But I’m incredibly grateful they were the ones who had the chance to escape because if I had to choose a perfect life for me or for them, I would choose them, always.” By the time he got to the last sentence, he could feel his eyes stinging with tear but he didn’t dare let them fall because he definitely wasn’t going to show weakness in front of Harry.

 

“When did you get in contact with them,” Harry questioned.

 

“After my father died the first thing I did was try to reach out to them but their parents wanted me to wait considering they were still young but as soon as Lottie turned 17 and Fizzy turned 16 four years later I was finally able to meet them again.” Louis still remembers it like it was yesterday. It was the first time he laid eyes on them after being separated for eight years so of course, he remembers, how could he forget. They remembered bits and pieces of him but it was like blurry images. He didn’t mind too much because they became close instantly and they learned to love him all over again. Sometimes they would ask about their real parents but he always told him they were better off not knowing. Now, Lottie is 20, goes to uni and lives in one of his houses when she’s not off from school. Fizzy is 19, goes to uni and lives in another one Louis houses along with her foster family. Everyone is always busy so they don’t talk much but when they do it feels like they’ve known each other their whole lives.

 

“You’ve only reunited with them three years ago?” Louis laughs at the disbelief and shock on Harry’s face but then nods. 

 

“We became close quite fast.” Harry smiled at that but then frowned.

 

“You said your mum died,” His voice became very hesitant, “Was it um, was it because of drugs?” Louis tenses up a bit but shakes his head no.

 

“Then how-“

 

“Other time, yeah?” Louis interrupts him because after all that he doesn’t want to talk about the one thing that triggers him the most. Harry nods his in understanding. At this point, Louis realizes Harry’s head is on his shoulder and that he was playing with Harry’s hair the whole time and what makes it even better...Harry let him do so.

 

“Thank you for um- for telling me. I’m really sorry, no child should have to go through that, not even you.”

 

“Don’t say sorry Harry, it wasn’t your fault.” Louis watches as the beautiful boy’s eyes struggle to stay open and he figures now would be a good time to go to bed.

 

“I really want you to sleep in my room.” Louis sighs.

 

“I’m only asking for one night alone. Please Louis, just one night ok?”Louis could do one night.

 

“Ok love.”

 

****

 

Zayn is rambling about how pissed he is at Liam for only God knows what because Louis is barely listening. It’s not like it matters anyway, they bicker like an old married couple and then back to horny teenagers in love in a matter of five minutes. They’ll get over whatever it is they’re arguing about. 

 

Louis is looking at Zayn and it may seem like he’s listening but his brain is currently occupied with Harry. This time he’s thinking about more than his pretty green eyes, long curly hair, and the way he feels beneath Louis’ touch. He’s thinking about the last couple of days he spent with Harry. The boy has been constantly asking him about his past and although it felt good to get some stuff off of his chest to Harry who seemed liked he genuinely wanted to know, Louis kept telling him no because he told him enough already. When Harry figured Louis wouldn’t tell him anything else he moved on to asking Louis more about him.

 

“What do you even do for fun?”

“Do you any friends besides Zayn and Liam?”

“Were you ever in a relationship? If so, what was it like?”

“Where do you see yourself in five years?”

“Ten years?”

 

It was like playing 21 questions. Harry’s either getting really bored or he’s becoming really nosy. Louis doesn’t know but it’s making him skeptical.

 

“Harry’s acting strange.” Louis blurted, interrupting Zayn mid-sentence.

 

“Oh, of course, mate say what you have to say because I wasn’t talking at all,” Zayn says sarcastically. Louis rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m being serious.”

 

Zayn huffs. “Strange how?”

 

“He’s talking to me,” Louis says seriously but Zayn laughs anyways. “Fuck off. I meant like having actual conversations with me...he never does- well did that.” Louis runs his hand through his hair before getting out of his desk chair to sit next to Zayn on the sofa.

 

“That’s good, ain’t it?” Zayn questioned, a bit confused. Louis shrugs, he doesn’t know. It feels good but at the same time, it confuses the shit out of him because not too long ago Harry showed no sort of interest in him what so ever, now he wants to know everything.

 

“I told him a bit about my fucked up family,” Louis admitted. Zayn looked shocked but also..relieved? 

 

“What did you tell him?”

 

“Just summed up how fucked they were. Nothing too important though, I don’t think I can trust him with that.” Louis explained.

 

“Maybe it would be good for you if you did open up more? It might even help with your relationship with him.” He said almost like he was hopeful that Louis would do so. Louis confused on why Zayn seems to care so much about if he opens up or not but he ignores it. What Zayn said did make sense, however, Louis not ready.

 

“I- I don’t know, not yet at least. Not for a while.”

 

****

 

Harry’s been stuck in the house for so long and going out to the garden isn’t enough anymore. Although the house is huge, he’s starting to feel claustrophobic and he wants to go freaking crazy. He does remember the time Louis promised he would take him out of the house...that was weeks ago so Harry’s positive now is the time to do such. 

 

He’s been standing outside of Louis’ office for at least 15 minutes. It’s not that he needs permission to go in, he’s just nervous...really nervous because this could go either really good or really bad.

 

It takes about another 5 minutes before Harry finds the courage to walk in.

 

“Hi, love.” Louis greets with a big smile when noticing him. Harry gives a small smile in return as he sits. “What’s up?” Louis asks, closing his laptop.

 

“Do you remember when you promised to take me out of the house?” Harry blurted out because he’s positive if he didn’t say it at that moment, he wouldn’t have said it at all.

 

Louis chuckled at his outburst as he leaned back into his chair. “I never said ‘I promise’” Louis states first, “But I did say when I trust you enough I would take you places.” He corrected.

 

“And do you?” There’s no reason why Louis shouldn’t because he didn’t do anything wrong.

 

“Trust you?” Harry nods, “What do you think?” Louis raises his eyebrows.

 

“... I think you should” Harry tried.

 

“Do I have to remind you of the time you ran outside to the first person you thought was going to save you?” He scoffed causing Harry to frown.

 

“That’s not fair. If the situation was reversed-“

 

“I’ll take you out.” Louis interrupted.

 

“What?” Harry says because he’s not even sure if he heard him correctly.

 

“I’ll bring you somewhere.” So he did hear him correctly, Louis is actually going to take him out of the house. 

 

“Where?” He asked excitedly. Two months ago, going outside was something he did on a daily basis but now it’s like a privilege.

 

“You’ll see” Louis grinned as he got up from his seat and made his way over to Harry, “But if you try anything love, it won’t end well” Louis whispered in his ear right before kissing him on the cheek.

 

****

 

Louis ended up taking him to a club far out of town. Apparently, it’s owned by a friend of his, someone he knew for years. Before stepping inside Louis warned him not to leave his or Zayn’s side for two reasons, he doesn’t trust him and it’s filled with people who are in his line of work...so basically murderers and drug dealers.

 

Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared so staying next to Louis and Zayn the whole night wasn’t a problem. Harry gets a drink to ease off the nerves but one drink turned into a few. Louis, on the other hand, doesn’t drink much but Harry’s sure it’s because he wants to keep an eye on him considering Zayn is drinking as much as Harry, if not more.

 

By the time Harry hears Louis telling Zayn to keep an eye on him while he goes to the bathroom Harry is a bit tipsy.

 

Harry takes another shot and the music starts getting to him and all he wants to do is dance. When Zayn isn’t watching he slips to the dance floor. 

 

He couldn’t have been dancing for more than a minute before he felt hands on his hips. “Fuck you look so sexy. I’ve been watching you all night.” He hears someone whisper right into his ear. Harry turned his head and was met with a taller, muscular guy, probably in his mid 20’s.

 

“I don’t- I don’t know you,” Harry said but his words are a bit stammered.

 

“No, but you can get to know me baby.” The guy licked his lips and smirked. Harry stares at him with his eyebrows furrowed for a while but then shrugs to himself because he’s too tipsy to even care and all he wants to do is dance. One dance with a strange man can’t hurt, right? Harry starts moving his hips along to beat of the music. 

 

At first, everything is fine until it’s not. The man’s hands start to roam all over Harry’s torso as his crotch grinds against Harry’s bum to a point where it’s more like dry humping than it is dancing. Not even a second later Harry felt the man’s mouth against his neck and that point Harry has had enough. Harry tries to pull away but the man grabs his wrist.

 

“Don’t go now, the fun is just starting” He winks before pulling Harry towards the back door, ignoring Harry as he yells for him to stop. As soon as they step out of the door and in the back of the building the man pushes him up against the wall.

 

“W-Why are you doing t-this?” Harry cries trying to release his wrist from the man’s hold but it’s no use because he’s much stronger and to top it all off, Harry is still a bit tipsy from the alcohol so that doesn’t help not one bit.

 

“Don’t talk..better yet, don’t make any fucking sound or else I’m going to make it hurt.” He warns before attaching his mouth to Harry’s neck, sucking at the skin while his hand strokes Harry’s dick through his jeans. Harry squeezes eyes shut as tears fall down his face, this may be the only time he wishes he was with Louis instead.

 

“Pull your pants to your knees.” The man orders sternly. Harry shakes his head hysterically.

 

“Please no.” He says weakly. “P-please don’t do this to m-me.” He begs but it only makes the guy angrier.

 

“Just do what I say and shut the fuck up!” He tells before slapping Harry across his face, hard enough making him fall to the ground. Harry brings his hand up to his burning cheek in shock. He’s full on sobbing now and feels weak and powerless. Is this really his life now? He’s been nothing but kind and loving to everyone he’s met so what has he done so wrong for him to be stuck living like this?

 

The man yanks him up before pulling at his jeans. “Stop! L-let me go please!” Harry cries pushing the man’s hands away.

 

“I didn’t think I would have to kill someone tonight but here we are.” Another voice ringed through the air. Louis’ voice. Harry and the man both turned their head instantly and there he was, face stone cold and his gun aimed at the man.

 

“Who are you?” Harry could hear a hint of fear in the stranger's voice but he was clearly trying to cover it up.

 

“Doesn’t matter, you’re dead. Let him go.” Louis demanded. Louis wasn’t even talking to him but the words sent shivers through his bones, it was said with no other emotion but raw anger. 

 

The man gulped in fear but still tried to put up a brave act “Put the gun down and I will.”

 

“Alright,” Louis said calmly but his eye were dark. As soon as the gun was aimed downwards the man slowly released him. Louis stepped forward and pulled Harry behind him. The guys raised his hands in defense and took a step backward.

 

“You go your way and I’ll go my-“

 

Louis strikes hard at the man’s face with the back end of his gun causing him to fall to the ground, blood gushing down his face. Harry gasps at the sight and it makes his stomach turn.

 

“Funny of you to think you would walk out of here alive.” This time Louis aims his gun straight at his head causing Harry’s eyes to widen. Even though the man was going to do horrible things to him, Harry was still human, he still had a heart, he couldn’t let Louis kill him. 

 

“Louis don’t.” Harry begs as he pulled on Louis arm “let’s just leave.” He added but Louis scowled at him before shrugging him off.

 

“Any last words?” He said darkly when turning back towards the guy who could barely hold his head up.

 

“No!” Harry yelled, stepping in front of the gun.

 

“For fucks sake, Harry move!” He shouted but instantly lowered the gun so it wasn’t aimed at Harry.

 

“Please Louis, stop killing people.” He begged. Yes, the guy is evil but no one deserves their life being taken away from them. Louis groans and tries to pull Harry out of the way but Harry lunges forward and kisses him. Louis froze but eventually melted into it. Harry’s mind was racing and he didn’t know how else he could persuade Louis to stop. He really hopes this is the answer because honestly, this is the best he’s got. Harry pulls back. “I’m begging you” he whispered against Louis lips. Louis stares at him for few seconds before returning his gaze back on the guy who was still bleeding. He then steps around Harry but Harry grabs him.

 

“I won’t.” Is all he said before releasing his arm from Harry. He watches as Louis steps towards the man and crouches down in front of him.

 

“This better be the last fucking time I ever see your face because if there’s a next time your fucking dead.” He threatens darkly before getting up and pulling Harry back inside. Louis is walking way too fast and Harry is stumbling over his own feet trying to keep up, he still feels intoxicated from the drinks he had.

 

“Louis slow down.”

 

“I need to find Zayn so we can fucking leave before I lose my shit.”

 

They ended up finding Zayn at the bar, drunk out his mind and way too out of it to comprehend all the curse words and threats coming out of Louis’ mouth. It’s going to be a long ride back.

 

****

 

Louis is pissed. Wait no, scratch that, pissed is an understatement. He’s fucking furious. He should’ve killed that man but he let Harry get into his damn head and it made him weak. Louis has never in his life wanted to murder someone this bad other than his own father. Fuck! Why did he let Harry change his mind? He doesn’t understand it at all but there’s one thing he’s sure of, he won’t let it happen again. It can’t happen again! Louis isn’t allowed to show signs of weakness. Being weak causes you to lose power and he refuses to let that happen. It won’t happen.

 

After making Harry drink a couple of glasses of water he brings Harry to his room instead of his own because he doesn’t need to be around Harry at this moment, he needs to clear his head.

 

As Harry lays down Louis goes to unbuckle the button on his jeans but Harry immediately blocks him from doing so. Louis understands that Harry might be paranoid from tonight so he doesn’t take it offensively.

 

“Lou-“

 

“I’m just trying to help you get ready for bed Harry.” He assures. Harry’s hesitant but nods anyway so Louis quickly pulls his pants off and covers him up.

 

“Goodnight,” Louis whispered before placing a chaste kiss on the boy’s lips. Louis pulls away just enough to see his face and meets Harry’s eyes. He watches as the boy searches his face, he’s confused at first but then Harry spoke.

 

“You’re sort of pretty.” Harry blushes at his own words. Louis knows Harry is intoxicated and doesn’t know what the hell he is saying so he gives him a small smile instead before making his way towards the door and just as he opens it Harry speaks again.

 

“Louis?”

 

“Yea?”

 

“You know, if you weren’t the way you are and we met differently I probably would’ve given you a chance...probably.”

 

Louis doesn’t respond. Instead, he closes his eyes momentarily and repeats the words in his head..’I probably would’ve given you a chance’... he reopens them and leaves.

 

Harry is going to be the death of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the last two scenes late at night so I’m sorry if they suck :/
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> Leave kudos/comments!!! :)


	11. I’m coming back!

Hey, loves!! I’m sorry for not updating for over a month, the last few weeks have been really hectic/emotional time for me and I really needed to take some time with my mental health but once again, I’m really sorry for the long wait :(

 

With that being said, I’m back and I will start updating very soon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be really great to know if anyone is still interested in reading so please leave kudos or comments <3


End file.
